


Во владениях короля Дракона

by Kette, pieces_of_silver



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver
Summary: На этом острове так много призраков. Может, поэтому До Кёнсу и приехал сюда: чтобы его личные привидения затерялись среди них.





	Во владениях короля Дракона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the territory of the dragon king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160063) by [curledupkitten (chanyeol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/pseuds/curledupkitten). 



Обратно он возвращался по пустым улицам. Только старик Чон, спустившись с крыльца, курил дешевые сигареты за сложенной из черных камней низенькой стеной, что защищала его дом от ветра.  
Чтобы заполнить тишину, Бэкхён насвистывал старую рыбацкую песню, которую частенько пел его отец. Он засунул руки в карманы и ежился, пока петлял вокруг низких каменных стен, рассыпанных по небольшому полю на краю деревни.  
Всё еще казалось, что по ночам не должно быть так холодно, хотя Бэкхён прожил на Чеджу почти всю свою жизнь и знал местную погоду не хуже, чем цепочку веснушек на собственной шее.  
Когда песня закончилась, вместо того, чтобы начать другую, он прислушался к шуму прибрежных волн. Внизу, где привязаны рыбацкие лодки, Бэкхёну удалось разглядеть отца Минсока и его сестру. Их освещал электрический фонарь, было слышно смех.  
Бэкхён жил за пределами деревни. Идти было прилично, но обычно он ничего не имел против. Если надеть наушники и прибавить шаг, до старой гостиницы можно было подняться минут за двадцать. Днем, к тому же, открывался потрясающий вид, море раскидывалось до самого горизонта. Когда Бэкхён только приехал сюда, в Чёльбёг-ри, он садился на траву и наблюдал за рыбацкими судами. Рядом с круизными лайнерами лодка отца Минсока всегда казалась такой крохотной, но на деле была достаточно большой, чтобы уловом минсоковой семьи угощалась потом вся деревня.  
Огонек на побережье с каждым шагом уплывал всё дальше. Асфальт закончился, за ним началась размокшая после бури грунтовка. При виде низкой крыши и выбеленных стен дома Бэкхён почувствовал облегчение. Хотя прогулка помогла разгрузить переполненный желудок, лучше бы возвращаться домой пораньше — пусть поводов беспокоиться и не было, от давних суеверий избавиться не так-то просто.  
Вздрогнув напоследок, Бэкхён нырнул в дом. Внутри было темно, и он торопливо щелкнул выключателем, скороговоркой моля предков о том, чтобы лампочка в прихожей не подвела. Она недавно стала барахлить, а купить в деревне новую всё никак не доходили руки. Стоило озаботиться этим перед обедом, но такие вещи всегда вылетали у Бэкхёна из головы.  
Лампочка всё же загорелась, а значит, он снова спасен. Со включенным светом можно больше не высматривать привидений краем глаза.  
Он оставил грязные кроссовки у входа, шагнул в прихожую и сразу побрел через весь дом, чтобы включить воду в раковине и сунуть зубную щетку под кран.  
Елозя щеткой по зубам и мыча полным пасты ртом, он собрал волосы, чтобы не мешались. Потом, виляя задницей, наклонился в поисках скраба для лица, удерживая зубную щетку губами, и наконец нашёл его под раковиной, рядом с толстыми металлическими трубами, ведущими в глубины дома.  
Стук в дверь — вот это неожиданность. Бэкхён услышал его, только закончив умываться, и поспешил к дверям, приглаживая волосы по дороге.  
Это мог быть просто Чондэ, с полным рюкзаком пива и парочкой фильмов. Он мог и передумать с обеда насчет ночевки. Бэкхён закатил глаза. Они ломали копья вокруг бейсбольной статистики, а брат Чондэ пытался их рассудить, походя пресекая попытки Бэкхёна заехать другу по ноге под столом. Так у них повелось с самого детства. Синяки на лодыжках Чондэ, наверное, не сойдут уже никогда.  
Бэкхён не виноват, что КИА Тайгерс такой отстой. Чондэ вечно подбирал какие-то убогие команды, а потом ныл о том, как непостоянна фанатская любовь.  
В общем, на случай, если Чондэ захочет завалиться к нему и потрепаться еще, у Бэкхёна в холодильнике всегда найдется пара бутылочек соджу.  
Открывая дверь, он не ожидал, что увидит мужчину в костюме, а вовсе не Чондэ.  
— Прошу меня простить, — извинился он. — Здесь... Мне сказали, сразу за городом можно найти гостиницу, и...  
— Это она и есть, — подтвердил Бэкхён, открывая дверь пошире. — Извините, я никого не ждал. Заходите, сюда, где светло. Хотя, конечно, могло бы быть и посветлее.  
— Спасибо, — сказал мужчина. — Я знаю, что уже поздно.  
Это правда. Когда Бэкхён в последний раз смотрел на время, был уже одиннадцатый час. Но путникам свойственно теряться, а Бэкхён еще не спал.  
— Да ничего, — ответил он.  
Мужчина был совсем налегке, не считая маленькой сумки, больше похожей на рюкзак. С костюмом она не сочеталась. Когда он зашел, на свету стало видно уложенные назад волосы и очки в тонкой оправе, ровно сидящие на носу. Костюм был качественный. Шелковый. Дорогой.  
— Я хотел бы снять комнату, если это возможно, — сказал незнакомец. Голос у него был приятный, с хрипотцой. Он уже не выглядел нерешительно и разувался — начищенная кожа рядом с заляпанными Найками.  
— Конечно, — сказал Бэкхён. — Но сразу предупреждаю, что кроватей в западном стиле у нас нет.  
Мужчина моргнул.  
— Это ничего.  
— Может, выпьете чая, пока я буду тут всё оформлять? — Бэкхён отпер шкафчик в прихожей, доставая потрепанный нетбук со всей информацией о постояльцах и вместе с ним бабушкину старомодную учетную книгу.  
Она любила, чтобы там оставалась запись, даже когда они перешли на цифровой формат. «Компьютер не расскажет тебе ничего об их почерке, — говорила она, когда он еще подростком забывал об этом. — А если этот твой компьютер сломается, то что? Просто потеряешь записи, и всё?»  
«Ничто не совершенно, бабуль, — отвечал он. — Зато теперь мы принимаем кредитки».  
— С удовольствием, — ответил мужчина, поправив очки, и прошел за Бэкхёном в гостиную.

***

— Говорят, вчера вечером у тебя объявился нежданный гость, — сказал Чанёль, когда Бэкхён зашел на кухню. — Занятно.  
Девять утра, а у него на уме уже какие-то гадости. Бэкхён скользнул беглым взглядом по его руке, к которой тот прижимал полотенце.  
— Каким образом ты уже в курсе? — спросил Бэкхён, споласкивая руки. Потом он открыл рисоварку и достал из нее металлическую чашу. — Что с тобой случилось?  
— Повздорил кое с кем сегодня с утра. Дикий пони умудрился запутаться в рваной рыбацкой сети и чуть не сорвал мне конный тур. — Чанёль убрал полотенце, обнажив длинный порез. — К счастью, группа осталась в восторге от того, что у нас тут до сих пор свободно разгуливают пони.  
— То есть, ты поиграл в ковбоя, а потом решил заскочить сюда и залить мне кухню кровью? Выглядит так, как будто надо зашить, — сказал Бэкхён, отмеряя смесь злаков горстями. Он посмотрел на Чанёля, который нянчил свою руку, нахмурив брови, и добавил еще крупы. — После завтрака займись этим, пожалуйста.  
— Что ты как маленький. Нечего тут зашивать, просто царапина. Болит адски, но она неглубокая.  
По голосу было слышно, что Чанёль ухмыляется. Бэкхён промывал смесь ячменя, риса и гречки, придерживая пальцами непослушные зерна, которые так и норовили выскочить, когда он сливал мутную воду. Когда вода стала прозрачной, Чанёль снова заговорил:  
— Ну, рассказывай о своем госте.  
— Всё время забываю, как быстро тут новости разлетаются. — Бэкхён добавил свежей воды и немного соли, поставил чашу обратно в рисоварку, закрыл крышку и включил. — По крайней мере, я прибрал гостевую ванную. В моей бардак.  
— У тебя везде бардак, — ухмыльнулся Чанёль и пихнул его плечом, поморщившись от того, что потревожил руку. — Не парься, это добавляет тебе прелести. В глазах мамочек.  
— Чанёль. Заткнись.  
Бэкхён ткнул его пальцем под ребра — стараясь не задеть руку, но при этом всё-таки донести свою мысль. Чанёль заныл и запросил пощады.  
Бэкхён включил плиту и проверил, что не переборщил с газом.  
— Нечасто к нам забредают не в сезон, — заметил Чанёль. — Особенно люди на таких дорогих машинах.  
Они жили не в туристическом районе. Город был недалеко, а вот главные аттракционы — парки развлечений, огороженные веревками виды на вулкан, автобусные туры — далековато. Сюда к ним в основном заезжали люди, которые любили рыбалку, лошадей и пешие походы, но нынешние ливни не слишком подходили для увеселительных рыбалок или долгих прогулок. Бэкхён весь день не вылезал из куртки — в том числе и дома, где обогреватели стояли только в паре комнат. Обычно люди приезжали, когда было потеплее, а ветра поспокойнее.  
— Он тихий, — ответил Бэкхён. — Наверное, стесняется.  
Бэкхён разбил яйцо в сковородку.  
— Типичный городской сноб? — спросил Чанёль так, как будто сам был не из городских.  
Бэкхён снова сполоснул руки и брызнул водой в лицо Чанёлю по дороге к холодильнику, откуда он достал соевый соус и скумбрию, которую почистил вчера перед тем, как навестить Чондэ.  
— Да нет. — Бэкхён задумался. Он вспомнил темноволосого мужчину с усталым взглядом, приехавшего вчера вечером; как тот записывал свое имя, сжимая ручку в маленьких пальцах и выводя буквы корявым детским почерком, пока Бэкхён искал ключи и чистые полотенца, не переставая болтать о том, что выключатель на лампе находится сзади, и нужно подождать пару минут, чтобы температура воды в душе дошла до комнатной от абсолютного нуля. Гость в ответ не проронил ни слова, только смотрел большими глазами и ждал, когда он наконец закончит, чтобы проскользнуть в комнату и закрыть за собой дверь. — Просто, ну, самый обычный тихоня.  
— Тогда он выбрал не ту гостиницу, — заржал Чанёль. Он встал, чтобы нависнуть у Бэкхёна над плечом. — Слушай, давай я займусь яичницей, а то у тебя вечно по краям стремная хрустящая корочка получается.  
— Ты ранен. И мне нравится хрустящая корочка.  
— Ничего подобного. Ты просто привык глотать свои ошибки.  
Бэкхён пнул его в голень и вздохнул, уставившись в окно. Сегодня опять лил дождь. Интересно, что его гость думает по этому поводу.  
— Почему я вообще пускаю тебя сюда?  
— Потому что иначе ты бы начал разговаривать с животными? — На этот раз Чанёль увернулся от пинка. — Честно говоря, надеюсь, что парень приехал не ради прелестей местной погоды.  
Он встряхнул сковородку. Бэкхён готовил посредственно, но с тех пор, как гостиница досталась ему, выбора у него не было. Мама Чондэ раз в неделю приносила из своего ресторанчика кимчи и ростки фасоли. Бэкхён достал их из холодильника, пока скумбрия потихоньку доходила.  
— Понятия не имею, зачем он сюда приехал, но, надеюсь, никакой пищевой аллергии у него нет.  
— Нет, — раздался голос от двери, — никогда не было. — Постоялец, До Кёнсу, вспомнил Бэкхён из учетной книги, сверлил их из-под челки потусторонним взглядом. — К тому же, я не особенно разборчив в еде. Я рано?  
— Нет, — ответил Бэкхён подождав, пока слова снова начнут доходить от мозга до рта. — Вы как раз вовремя. Рад, что вы запомнили дорогу до кухни, До-щи. Завтрак почти готов.  
— Надеюсь, вам нравится рыба, — ухмыльнулся Чанёль. — Мы тут только ее и едим. Рыбу и свинину.  
От громкости Чанёля и градуса его утренней жизнерадостности Кёнсу вытаращил глаза. Потом он заметил его руку, обмотанную полотенцем.  
— Вы истекаете кровью, — заметил он. Бэкхён сказал бы, что он произнес это со смесью озадаченности и отвращения. — Посреди кухни.  
— Дикие лошади не смогли помешать ему приготовить яичницу лучше меня, — ответил Бэкхён, и Чанёль рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. — Садись за стол, Чанёль. — Он отобрал сковородку, и Чанёль легко сдался, но потом в отместку пощекотал Бэкхёну шею. Бэкхён дернулся и с раздражением посмотрел на Чанёля. — Вы тоже, До-щи.  
Чанёль плюхнулся на свое обычное место, по пути ухватив палочки из чашки на краю стола и разложив их для всех на цветочной скатерти.  
Кёнсу прочистил горло.  
— Можно просто Кёнсу. И на «ты». Если вам это удобно. — Он изучал кухню, задерживаясь взглядом на странных мелочах и деталях — например, на статуэтке ныряльщицы за аваби, морским ушком, которую бабушка оставила стоять на подоконнике, потому что она напоминала мать Бэкхёна, и на старых чугунных сковородках, висящих на стене. Бэкхён обычно ими не пользовался. Они тоже принадлежали бабушке. Кёнсу, конечно, не мог этого знать, и просто глазел. — До-щи… мне хватает этого на работе. Так что лучше Кёнсу.  
— Без проблем, — ответил Бэкхён. — Нам тут формальности, в общем-то, ни к чему. Я Бэкхён.  
— Да, я помню. Ты представился вчера вечером.  
Бэкхён широко ухмыльнулся, и Кёнсу моргнул. Ну и глазищи. Бэкхён чувствовал себя так, как будто его тщательно оценивают, и пожалел, что не причесался.  
— Я Пак Чанёль. — Длинная рука протянулась через стол, чтобы стащить соленый огурчик с тарелки рядом с Кёнсу. — Вообще я здесь не работаю, просто забежал, чтобы скрасить серые бэкхёновы будни.  
— Вовсе они не серые, — возразил Бэкхён, перекладывая яичницу из сковородки на белую тарелку. Края получились идеально. Чанёль — мудак. — Я занят кучей интересных вещей. Безопасных вещей. — Он наморщил нос в сторону Чанёля и скорчил рожу. Тот фыркнул. — Чего не скажешь о некоторых.  
— Как ты поранился, Чанёль? — спросил Кёнсу. Он осторожно уселся на пустой стул. Вместо вчерашнего костюма на нем были джинсы и толстовка, и при свете дня, с узкими плечами и растрепанными волосами, он казался меньше. Сперва Бэкхён подумал, что он старше, но теперь стало понятно — нет, примерно их возраста.  
Сегодня его губы уже не были так плотно сжаты, и Бэкхён подумал — не усталость ли виной тому, что вчера, расписываясь в учетной книге и царапая часами по деревянной столешнице, он выглядел таким несчастным.  
— Я работаю с животными. С пони, в основном. Объезжаю их для туров, ну и если у диких лошадок что-то случилось, тоже меня зовут. Утром и правда пришлось с одной такой разбираться.  
— Ему платит правительство для того, чтобы он не позволял нашим билетам в ЮНЕСКО кусать руку, которая их кормит, — добавил Бэкхён, и Чанёль опять засмеялся. — Его калечат раз в неделю.  
— Не ведись, Бэкхён тоже любит животных. Он кормит всё, что приходит и садится у него под дверью.  
— Мне нравятся животные, — сказал Кёнсу. — Впрочем, не то чтобы в Сеуле водилось что-то кроме крохотных домашних собак или кошек.  
— Здесь домашние собаки чуточку побольше. — Бэкхён поставил на стол тарелку с ломтиками скумбрии. Рисоварка запищала. Пока Чанёль говорил о своей работе, Бэкхён разложил еду по трем мискам.  
У Кёнсу был очень выразительный взгляд — при том, что лицо практически не менялось. И да, Бэкхён оказался прав, когда предположил, что его гость не слишком разговорчив: на большинство реплик Чанёля он отвечал односложно. Чанёля это не смущало, но они с Бэкхёном были известны своей способностью в одиночку поддерживать разговор, если собеседник ничего не имел против.  
— Других постояльцев нет? — удивился Кёнсу, когда Бэкхён поставил на стол всего три миски.  
— Летом и весной их обычно больше, — ответил Бэкхён, глядя, как Кёнсу берет палочки. Его руки были удивительно маленькими. — Дело идет к зиме. Не сезон для путешествий.  
— Разумеется. — Кёнсу встряхнул головой. — Тут гораздо теплее, чем в Сеуле. Мне не пришло в голову, что важно учитывать еще и погодные условия.  
— Так ты из Сеула? — Чанёль жевал с открытым ртом. Крошки желтка прилипли у него к губам, пока он тыкал палочками в кусочек рыбы. — А откуда конкретно?  
— К югу от реки. — Кёнсу посмотрел на свою порцию чапгокпаба. Сверху он положил кусочек кимчи. — В смысле, из района Каннам. Вчера там шел снег.  
— Это же ехать и ехать. Тут, кстати, гречка и ячмень. Наслаждайся традиционным завтраком Чеджу.  
— Мне нравится водить. И я уже пробовал чапгокпаб раньше.  
Кёнсу словно сворачивался в клубок, как ежик, готовый вот-вот выпустить иголки и поранить руку. Так что Бэкхён решил прервать Чанёля, прежде чем тот накосячит.  
— У нас на Чеджу тоже бывает снег, — сказал он. — На северной части острова. Прямо сейчас вряд ли, но чуть позже точно будет.  
— Мы же на юге, — заметил Кёнсу.  
— В это время года у нас в основном дождь. Дождь и ветер. Не успеешь оглянуться, как тебя начнет воротить от этой слякоти.  
Бэкхён ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя все свои зубы, и Кёнсу немного расслабился.  
— Как думаешь, сейчас, наверное, слишком дождливо для прогулки?  
Он посмотрел в окно, вновь задержав взгляд на фигурке хэнё, прежде чем посмотреть наружу, чтобы оценить дождь. Гостиница Бэкхёна находилась далековато от дороги, и тропы наверняка размыло.  
— Скорее всего, там мокровато, — сказал Чанёль. Он перестал есть и, нахмурившись, изучал свою руку. Бэкхён подумал, что это выглядит хуже чем простая царапина, но не проходило ни дня, чтобы Чанёль не споткнулся о собственные конечности или не был атакован какой-нибудь дикой живностью. Пусть он и городской, но ему виднее. — Завтра вроде не обещали дождя, если ты предпочтешь подождать.  
— Я не против того, чтобы немного промокнуть.  
Кёнсу снова уставился в окно, одной рукой пригладив волосы назад, а другой сжав палочки. Бэкхён знал, что вид за окном не настолько интересный.  
— Скорее уж, вымокнуть до нитки. — Бэкхён улыбнулся. Кёнсу посмотрел на него, и, возможно, Бэкхён был неправ, когда решил, что у того выразительные глаза — сейчас он ничего не мог в них прочесть. — Могу приготовить тебе чаю, когда вернешься.  
— Не стоит так напрягаться.  
Кёнсу снова посмотрел на свою миску и съел еще немного.  
— Надолго ты сюда приехал?  
— Пока не знаю. Это ничего?  
— Да без проблем, — ответил Бэкхён. — Чего уж, не то чтобы тут была нехватка комнат. — Скумбрия оказалась отличной. Он был уверен, что ее поймала сестра Минсока. Бэкхён решил поблагодарить ее — потом, когда придет за свежей рыбой для сегодняшнего ужина. — Оставайся на сколько хочешь.  
Кёнсу вздохнул.  
— На сколько хочу, значит, да?  
Что-то в этой идее показалось Кёнсу забавным, но что — Бэкхён не имел ни малейшего понятия. Кёнсу положил палочки.  
— Прошу прощения. Мне нужно сделать пару звонков.  
— Удачи с этим, — сказал Бэкхён. — У нас тут частенько проблемы со связью. Сеть не достает до гостиницы.  
— Буду иметь в виду, — ответил Кёнсу. — Спасибо за завтрак, было очень вкусно.  
— Не за что.  
Когда Кёнсу вышел из кухни, его миска из-под риса и тарелка аккуратно стояли возле раковины. Чанёль посмотрел на Бэкхёна, поднял бровь.  
— Действительно тихий.  
Бэкхён хмыкнул.  
— Освежающе — по сравнению с балаганом, который тут обычно устраивают. — Он немного кривил душой. Бэкхёну нравился шум, шум действовал на него успокаивающе. К тому же, так он опять бы торчал в гостинице один, а с постояльцем станет гораздо повеселее.  
— В этом балагане ты главный клоун, — ответил Чанёль, а потом кровожадно расправился с остатками завтрака, пока Бэкхён изучал пустое место напротив него.  
До Кёнсу, подумал он, рассеянно запихивая в рот кусок яичницы (без хрустящей корочки она оказалась намного вкуснее). Отлично. Тут как раз становилось скучновато.

***

Держать гостиницу в зимнее время было нетрудно. Бэкхён старался поддерживать порядок, разве что окна не отдраивал как следует.  
В третьем классе старшей школы они с Исином мыли окна наперегонки, задние — Исин, передние — Бэкхён. Бабушка выступала в роли судьи, и победитель получал право выбирать, что они будут смотреть вечером по телевизору.  
Теперь соревноваться было не с кем, да и некому судить, так что Бэкхён просто брызгал моющим средством по центру окна и вытирал как попало. Весной всё было иначе, потому что в уголках собиралась пыльца, и приходилось быть внимательнее — одно только слово «весна» уже вызывало у Чанёля аллергию.  
Бэкхён не помнил, чтобы кто-то останавливался здесь зимой, ни разу с тех пор, как гостиница перешла в его руки. Разброс дат в бабушкиной книге умещался в промежуток с марта по октябрь. Свою строчку, датированную концом ноября, До Кёнсу накорябал неправильной ручкой, которую выудил из кармана своего превосходно сидящего костюма, и теперь эта строчка одиноко синела среди форменных черных.  
Когда Чанёль ушел, Бэкхён снял куртку и закатал рукава. Выйдя на задний двор, он отвернул кран, наполнил большое пластиковое ведро, в котором обычно мыл половую тряпку, и занес его внутрь. Даже за эту короткую вылазку рубашка на плечах намокла от дождя.  
Он остановился у задней двери, оглядел зеленые холмы, изучил лужи вдоль задравшейся вверх тропинки. На мгновение он представил себе, какой могла быть буря в Сеуле. Они с Исином часто обсуждали Сеул. То есть, обсуждал в основном Бэкхён, а Исин слушал и иногда приставал с вопросами про незнакомые корейские слова, пока Бэкхён, обняв колени, уносился мыслями к университетам, шумным соседям и вечеринкам как в сериалах.  
Бэкхён встряхнул головой, оттащил ведро в дом и сходил в ванную за шваброй.  
Он начал с прихожей, подпевая в швабру как в микрофон и меняя направление на каждом припеве, пока не избавил коридоры и кухню от скопившейся за зиму пыли.  
Протирая пол в гостиной, Бэкхён заметил, что в дверях замешкался Кёнсу, вынул наушники и улыбнулся.  
— Ты что-то хотел?  
Он вытер пот со лба предплечьем. Было жарко, но в ноябре уж лучше так, чем шататься по дому в поисках угла, где его перестало бы знобить.  
— Насчет связи ты был прав, — сказал Кёнсу, пронизывая Бэкхёна насквозь этим своим взглядом, и почесал шею указательным пальцем, как будто использовать руку целиком требовало от него слишком больших усилий. Потом он поднял глаза, чуть улыбнулся, и Бэкхён оказался совершенно не готов к тому, как от этого смягчилось всё его лицо. — Не знаю, почему я думал, что мой телефон будет работать, если не работает твой.  
— Со связью получше, когда не такой сильный ветер. — Бэкхён потянулся, чтобы размять уставшие плечи. — Но обычно тут не ловит. Если хочешь расположиться со всеми удобствами, поезжай в более оживленную часть Согвипхо, — сказал он и посмеялся, чтобы Кёнсу не подумал, что он решил прогнать его или отчитать. — Здесь у нас только вещи первой необходимости, ну и интернет.  
— Не то чтобы я хотел быть в зоне доступа, — сказал Кёнсу. Рукава толстовки были ему длинноваты, из них торчали только пальцы. Утром он подтягивал рукава наверх до локтей. — Когда я думаю о том, что до меня не смогут дозвониться… от этого правда легче. Просто хочу известить пару человек, что со мной всё в порядке.  
— Разумно, — согласился Бэкхён. Трудно было удержаться от расспросов, но Кёнсу снова свернулся, как еж, и Бэкхён, прикусив язык, начал полоскать тряпку в ведре, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.  
Из бэкхёновых наушников музыка шарашила вовсю, как будто даже она чувствовала повисшую неловкость. Хор звонких женских голосов как раз принялся за припев. Кёнсу, судя по довольной улыбке на лице, тоже его слышал.  
— Не подскажешь, где есть связь? — Он изучал комнату, почесывая шею, потом провел рукой по волосам. Бэкхён не ждал никого до весны, везде был бардак, стопка журналов, сваленных на низком столике посреди комнаты, доставала до пояса, на дальнюю стену налеплены вырезки из постеров его любимых женских групп. — Мне правда нужно кое-кому позвонить.  
Кёнсу помахал телефоном, из тех навороченных лопат, у которых дисплей размером с монитор и пятьсот приложений — компьютер компьютером.  
— В деревне неплохо ловит, — немного подумав, ответил Бэкхён. — До нее идти двадцать минут. — Он вспомнил про Лексус, который теперь теснился рядом с его скутером. — Ехать пять, если ты не хочешь вляпаться в грязь выше по тропинке. — Из пушки по воробьям, но для тех, кто к бездорожью не привык, первый раз может пройти не слишком гладко. — Или ты можешь пойти по асфальтовой дороге, по которой приехал. Только будь осторожен, погода у нас меняется без предупреждения.  
— Блин, точно, — сказал Кёнсу. — Я же вчера поймал сеть, когда сверялся с картой. В итоге всё равно пришлось спрашивать местных, где здесь можно остановиться, и один старик посоветовал мне это место. Он стоял у порога и курил. Сказал, гостиницу держит семья.  
— Да, — подтвердил Бэкхён. — Моя семья. — Он сунул швабру в ведро и упер руки в бока. — Здесь везде так. Магазинчик, все прилавки на рынке. Даже тот маленький театр рядом с магазином принадлежит семье, что сдает в аренду лодки на побережье. Туристам у нас в деревне особо негде разгуляться. Заглядывают разве что походники с олле-маршрута. — Он вытер руки о джинсы. — Здесь, в общем, и живут одни только дрессировщики пони, рыбаки да ныряльщицы.  
— Как та статуэтка на кухонном подоконнике? — спросил Кёнсу. Его босые ноги были такими же маленькими, как и руки. Несмотря на это и на его скромность, Кёнсу совсем не казался незаметным; наоборот, его присутствие разливалось в воздухе и заполняло всю комнату. — Ныряльщицы за аваби. Хэнё достаточно известны и за пределами Чеджу, мне о них рассказывала мама.  
— Их почти уже и нет, — сказал Бэкхён, теребя один из наушников и притопывая в такт музыке. Кёнсу посмотрел на его ногу и Бэкхён перестал, а потом начал снова, когда Кёнсу поднял взгляд. — Овдовевших жен рыбаков осталось совсем немного, да и опасно это — нырять на десять метров без кислородных баллонов, вообще без снаряжения, еще и среди скал. А молодежь из деревушек вроде нашей мечтает уехать в город, или на север, в Чеджу-си. С непривычки здесь бывает слишком тихо.  
Да и не только с непривычки. Иногда ночной ветер, запутавшись в листве, становился похож на чей-то шепот. Бэкхён всегда засыпал под музыку, чтобы его не слышать.  
— Здесь хорошо, — сказал Кёнсу. — Спокойно. — Он собрался было уйти, но остановился и снова посмотрел на Бэкхёна, уже не так мрачно, как сегодня за завтраком. — Пожалуй, с твоими вокальными данными здесь никогда не будет слишком тихо.  
Бэкхён, у которого из висящих на шее наушников всё так же шарашила музыка, от неожиданности снова засмеялся. И всё еще продолжал, когда Кёнсу небрежно махнул рукой и удалился, оставив его наедине с недомытым полом.  
Чуть позже Кёнсу ушел, накинув капюшон толстовки и со своим компьютером-телефоном наперевес. Бэкхён наблюдал из окна, как тот прокладывает дорогу по расплывшейся от дождей тропинке, медленно и осторожно перепрыгивая через лужи. Когда он скрылся из вида, Бэкхён вернулся к сортировке журналов, но не переставал поглядывать на часы до самого его возвращения, просто чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке.  
Маленькая сонная Чёльбёг-ри не таит никаких опасностей, но Кёнсу здесь новенький, и Бэкхён проследит, чтобы он не потерялся.  
Когда Кёнсу вернулся, его губы снова были плотно сжаты. Он ушел в свою комнату, закрылся на ключ и к ужину не вышел. Бэкхён поел в одиночестве, и пока он мыл посуду, отскабливая металлическую чашу из рисоварки так старательно, что крахмал забивался под ногти, дождь наконец-то превратился в морось, а потом совсем перестал.

***

Бэкхён и Чондэ ходили сюда уже кучу лет — три километра прогулки вдоль скал в компании бутылки алкоголя.  
Хотя алкоголь с ними был не всегда: сначала вместо него они брали бутылку ананасовой фанты. Бэкхёну первому исполнилось двадцать, но госпожа Ким из местного магазинчика отказывалась продавать ему соджу до тех пор, пока и Чондэ не стал совершеннолетним. «Я знаю, что ты собираешься делать и с кем», — ворчала она, и даже трепет бэкхёновых ресниц не мог ее переубедить. Впрочем, она смеялась — и Бэкхён не настаивал.  
В бухте было совсем мелко, метр глубины с дальнего конца и вполовину меньше под скалами, где они устроились. Волны набегали на песок, а ветер пытался сдуть Чондэ, Бэкхёна и Суджон обратно туда, откуда они пришли.  
Еще детьми, лет в девять, они с Чондэ частенько сбегали сюда и рисовали пальцами на песке — произведения искусства, которые смывало волной. Ил забивался под ногти, осколки ракушек царапали кожу, а еще ветер уносил пустую бутылку от фанты — рано или поздно им приходилось ее вылавливать. Позже, когда к ним присоединилась Суджон, она научила их засыпать в бутылку через горлышко камни, чтобы ветру было не так просто унести ее в море.  
Потом они стали старше, на смену потерянным фигуркам пришли первые сигареты и народные песни, которые они орали на ветру до хрипоты — всё равно никто не мог их услышать. Когда они приводили сюда Исина, тот исполнял на гитаре старые песни в стиле трот, которые подбирал, наслушавшись 90.9 FM за долгие дни, проведенные с бабушкой дома. Бэкхён в это время был в школе.  
Теперь… теперь они приходили сюда просто поболтать, и Бэкхён мог притвориться, что ему всё еще пятнадцать, а не двадцать с лишним, и что в его жизни еще может что-то измениться.  
Сегодня было пасмурно, как и всю неделю до этого. Вечером Чондэ показался в гостинице, за ним по пятам следовала Суджон, загадочно улыбаясь.  
— Мы собираемся прогуляться к бухте, — сказал Чондэ. — Ты с нами?  
— Совсем заняться нечем? — съязвил Бэкхён, хотя сам уже натягивал куртку.  
Суджон на выходные вернулась из колледжа домой. Она приезжала раз в месяц с ворохом историй для Бэкхёна и Чондэ — о своих партнерах на лабах по биологии или о новой компьютерной игре, по которой все сходили с ума. Бурля от восторга, она рассказывала о профессоре из Пусана, который на все лекции по естествознанию надевает ослепительно яркие блейзеры, и о том, как она на концерте подружилась с иностранцами и совсем привыкла теперь говорить на английском. В последних классах она была лучшей; даже ученики постарше, в том числе и сам Бэкхён, просили ее помочь с домашкой. Бэкхён был уверен, что теперь она на своем месте.  
И вроде бы болтала она о том же, о чем ее сестра Соён, но ощущения были разными. Соён была старше, соперничала с вечной любовью Бэкхёна Ким Тэён, и в его личном топе находилась почти так же высоко. С Суджон было иначе. Младше него, а уже говорила о том, как закончит колледж и поедет за границу изучать биологию морской среды.  
От этого во рту горчило сильнее, чем от сушеного осьминога.  
— Где ты пропадал всю неделю? — спросил Чондэ. — Я не привык ужинать с людьми, которые не несут всякую дичь.  
— От твоего голоса еда поперек горла встает. Мне нужно время, чтобы оправиться.  
Чондэ чуть не придушил его, приобняв за плечи, потерся щекой о волосы и принялся отплевываться, когда они наэлектризовались и полезли ему в рот.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Он отлепился, вернулся обратно к камням и полез на самый высокий, поросший морским мхом. — Ну, так что новенького?  
— У меня постоялец, ты же знаешь. Надолго не уйдешь, надо кормить его и следить, чтобы всё было окей.  
— У тебя постоялец? Посреди зимы? — Суджон провела рукой по волосам. Они расплескались за ее спиной, как флаг на ветру, когда она убрала пальцы. Чондэ на миг прикипел к ней взглядом, моргнул и уставился в землю. — Странно.  
— Да уж, — сказал Бэкхён, опускаясь на задницу, чтобы вытянуть перед собой ноги. — Довольно-таки.  
— Я видел его в четверг, — заметил Чондэ. — Он проходил мимо почты. У него глаза размером с блюдце, выглядит пугающе.  
— Он пытался поймать связь. Сказал, что нужно сделать пару звонков.  
— Тебе действительно стоит позвонить оператору, оппа, — сказала Суджон. — Сидеть вот так без связи практически преступление.  
— Да ладно, ничего страшного, — отмахнулся Бэкхён. — Теперь-то...  
Серьезной проблемой это было раньше, когда болела бабушка. Бэкхён тогда узнал, что двадцать минут дороги до центра деревни можно пробежать за семь.  
— Ты можешь там умереть, и никто об этом не узнает, — сказала Суджон. — Стремно же.  
— Реально стремно то, — возразил Бэкхён, — что тебе вообще это в голову пришло. — Он зажмурился от особенно сильного порыва ветра. — Сейчас-то я в доме не один, так что выдыхай.  
— Кстати, — Суджон царственно подняла бровь, — как там твой гость?  
С этим выражением на лице и ветром в волосах она походила на воинственную королеву. Бэкхён пожалел, что у него нет навороченного телефона, чтобы он мог сделать хорошую фотку.  
— Чанёлли говорит, что он какой-то очень тихий. — Чондэ перелез на другой камень, более плоский. Он уселся там на корточки и тыкал палочкой в мох. В другой руке он сжимал открытую бутылку соджу, которую у него немедленно попыталась отнять Суджон. Он схватил ее за запястье и пощекотал изнутри, и когда она засмеялась — отпустил, после чего растянулся на камне, разглядывая Бэкхёна. — По крайней мере, не слишком разговорчивый.  
Он действительно был неразговорчив. После первого дня, когда Кёнсу, насквозь промокший, вернулся со своей длинной прогулки до деревни, хмуря брови, Бэкхён его толком и не видел. Иногда он выходил к завтраку, всегда — к ужину, но большую часть времени оставался в комнате и занимался черт знает чем. С тех пор прошло четыре дня, и любопытство разъедало Бэкхёна изнутри.  
— Зато с ним никаких хлопот. Не все приезжают сюда в поисках новых друзей.  
— Тогда ныряльщицы его напугают, — сказал Чондэ.  
Ныряльщицы хотели передружиться со всеми. Бэкхёну казалось, что он знает этих старушек так хорошо, что они вполне могут записать его родственником в своем больничном листе. Старушки всегда любили Бэкхёна — за то, что он безбожно флиртовал с ними и разрешал делать со своими волосами что угодно, ну, только не отрезать.  
— Интересно, как его сюда занесло, — сказал Чондэ. — Тут же делать нечего.  
— Возможно, поэтому он сюда и приехал, — сказала Суджон. — Может, он совсем не как мы, и ему нужен был перерыв от всей этой суеты. Временами… — Она потерла рукой колено. — Временами я скучаю по тому, как легко тут дышится. И как громко думается.  
— Мне думается… — Бэкхён забрал соджу у Суджон и сделал долгий глоток. Океан к зиме разбушевался, волны с грохотом бились о берег. Стоило надеть куртку потеплее — еще только вечерело, а уже было около нуля. — Что в этой деревне слишком много языком треплют.  
— Ну так чем еще здесь заниматься, — пробормотал Чондэ. — Зайдешь вечером? Если зайдешь, мама перестанет причитать о том, что у моего брата нет девушки, и переключится на тебя.  
— Нет. — Бэкхён поморщился от одной мысли о том, что ему опять придется есть собственноручно приготовленную еду. — У меня гость.  
— Не на цепи же ты там сидишь, — возразил Чондэ. Бэкхён уставился на свои кроссовки с потертыми носками и на серый камень под ними. — Тащи его с собой. Мама не против.  
— Он может быть против, — сказала Суджон. — Я вот против. Есть в вашей компании — как сидеть за столом с младенцами. Обязательно драки, вопли и сопли. — Она поднялась и отряхнула пыль со штанов. — Птички летят в свои гнезда, — ухмыльнулась она. — Кажется, и нам пора. Не хотелось бы досидеть до темноты.  
— Мне в любом случае надо идти, — сказал Бэкхён. У него была куча дел в гостинице. Во-первых, пора готовить ужин. Плюс, он обещал Минсоку проверить, сможет ли крыша пережить зимний сезон дождей, чтобы тот мог заглянуть и подлатать ее, если необходимо. Еще ему нужно было написать письмо Исину. — Дела, дела.  
Он вернул Чондэ бутылку соджу и встал, приняв протянутую руку Суджон.  
К заднице прилип мох, к ладоням тоже, когда Бэкхён попытался его стряхнуть, и он немедленно сунул грязные пальцы Чондэ в лицо.  
— Подстриги ногти, чудовище, — сказал тот. Бэкхён сделал вид, что хочет ухватить его за щеки, но Чондэ отпрянул, грохнулся на попу и чуть не навернулся с камня.  
— Ведите себя прилично, — сказала Суджон, беря Бэкхёна под руку и не оставляя ему выбора, кроме как последовать за ней.  
— Так как насчет ужина? Да? Нет? — спросил Чондэ. Бэкхён засмеялся. — Суджон вот придет.  
— Я не могу, — сказала она. — Семейный вечер.  
Чондэ надулся, и Бэкхён ухмыльнулся.  
— Ага, — подтвердил он. — Сто процентов нет. И я не хочу, чтобы Кёнсу страдал от твоего жуткого бейсбольного вкуса.  
— Сейчас ведь даже не бейсбольный сезон, — сказала Суджон. — Давайте возьмем тайм-аут до марта?  
— Суджон. — Чондэ усмехнулся, допивая остатки соджу. — Бейсбольный сезон в наших сердцах не заканчивается никогда. — Он раскраснелся то ли от ветра, то ли от выпивки, и пошатнулся, решив встать именно тогда, когда задуло еще сильнее.  
Суджон засмеялась, ветер бросил ее длинные шелковистые волосы ей в лицо, и они тут же прилипли к губам. Она была так красива, когда смеялась, и Бэкхён вспомнил, что даже был немножко влюблен в нее в старшей школе. Чондэ тоже был, и они вечно гадали, кого же из них она выберет. В итоге оказалось, что никого. Всё это было так давно.  
— Очень жаль, — сказала она. — Всем остальным не помешала бы передышка.  
— У тебя теперь почти круглый год передышка, — заметил Бэкхён. Чондэ тоже взял его под руку, а Суджон наградила фирменным ледяным взглядом за то, что он посмел ей возразить.  
— Удивительно, что мне этого не хватает, чтобы отдохнуть от вас, придурков, — сказала она. Бэкхён с Чондэ отправили ей по воздушному поцелую, и все вместе пошли по каменистому берегу в сторону дома.  
Они выбрали рискованный путь между валунов вместо того, чтобы подняться выше и пойти по земле. Чондэ вопил каждый раз, когда волна разбивалась у его ног, но всё равно подкрадывался к самому краю, чтобы от следующей волны заорать снова. Пустую зеленую пластиковую бутылку из-под «Чамисуль» он сжимал при этом в руке так отчаянно, что Суджон сдержалась и так и не прописала ему подзатыльник за шутовство.  
Они распрощались, когда добрались до главной деревенской дороги. Чондэ пошел к себе, чтобы подготовить жаровни — больше всего желающих угоститься самгёпсалем из черной свинины в их семейный ресторан приходило как раз с наступлением темноты. Суджон помахала и свернула в сторону дома. Соён тоже приехала домой на выходные, и они со стариком Чоном стояли снаружи, облокотившись на каменный забор.  
— Бэкхён-а, тебе лучше поторопиться, — крикнул ему старик Чон, — Собирается дождь.  
Бэкхён ускорил шаг, потому что старик Чон никогда не ошибался насчет погоды. Небесные хляби разверзлись раньше, чем он успел добежать до дома, так что к гостинице он подходил промокший и продрогший до костей.  
Стаскивая мокрую обувь при входе в дом, он услышал подозрительное шкворчание. Нахмурившись, он сунул мокрые носки в ботинки и босиком прошлепал на кухню.  
Кёнсу стоял у плиты. На обеих конфорках готовилась еда, а стол позади него был уставлен тарелками с такими штуковинами, которые Бэкхён никогда даже не пытался приготовить. Бэкхён обязательно стащил бы кусочек тофу в коричневом соусе с большого блюда по центру, если бы все руки не были в песке.  
— Ты разобрался с конфорками?  
Даже Чанёль не всегда с ними справлялся. Он уверял, что одно бэкхёново прикосновение обладает магическим воздействием на старую плиту.  
От неожиданности Кёнсу чуть не уронил длинные палочки, которыми он переворачивал то, что жарилось на сковороде. Что бы это ни было.  
— Пришлось повозиться, — сказал он. Голос был сиплый, какой бывал у Бэкхёна, когда тот говорил слишком много или совсем не говорил. — Сколько этой плите лет?  
— Ну... она точно послевоенная? — Так себе точность, но Бэкхён был уверен только в том, что она старше него. — Она уже была здесь, когда я родился.  
— Надеюсь, ты не против, что я ей воспользовался, — сказал Кёнсу, не оборачиваясь. — Захотелось что-нибудь приготовить.  
У него покраснела шея. Неужели от смущения? Это было… мило, решил Бэкхён. Ему нравилось, как голос Кёнсу становился чуть выше, когда тот стеснялся, и еще больше — как краснели кончики его ушей.  
— Ага, — сказал Бэкхён, не выходя из ступора. Кёнсу не появился сегодня даже к завтраку, и наблюдать, как он хозяйничает у плиты, было очень странно. В волочащихся по полу, слишком длинных для его коротких ног черных хлопковых штанах и невыразительной бордовой футболке он казался тенью посреди этой комнаты, полной пастельно-цветочных оттенков. Желтый свет кухонной лампочки добавлял ему бледности и худобы. — Нет, я… Ты что, ходил за продуктами?  
— Здесь все так разговорчивы и дружелюбны. Там, откуда я… — Кёнсу прервался и завозился с плитой. Бэкхён ждал, но тот явно не планировал продолжать.  
— Всё прошло гладко? Ты бы сказал, я бы сходил с тобой. — Бэкхён смотрел, как профессионально Кёнсу вылавливает хрустящие пельмешки из сковороды и кладет обсыхать на салфетку.  
— Я не знал, где ты.  
— Ходил на берег с друзьями, — сказал Бэкхён, жуя нижнюю губу. — Был не в курсе, выйдешь ли ты сегодня из своей берлоги. — Он тут же хлопнул себя по губам. — Извини, я просто привык…  
— Берлоги? — Кёнсу проткнул последнюю пельмешку, чтобы проверить ее на готовность. — Я что, похож на медведя?  
Бэкхён не был уверен, что знает правильный ответ на этот вопрос.  
— На плюшевого, возможно, — пожал он плечами. Он бы сказал, что Кёнсу больше напоминает хоббита из «Властелина колец», но вряд ли это прозвучало бы лучше, чем ремарка про медведя.  
— Таких угрюмых плюшевых медведей поискать, — сказал Кёнсу.  
— Да и на побережье скорее найдется пещера с крабами, чем медвежья берлога. Извини, что ушел и не смог помочь.  
— Если что, я не жду, что ты будешь слоняться рядом на случай, когда мне приспичит куда-нибудь пойти. — Кёнсу посмотрел на него и слегка улыбнулся. Темные круги под глазами пропали, и он уже не сутулился так сильно. — Всё прошло не так уж плохо. Среди каменных оград я почувствовал себя лабораторной крысой в лабиринте, но они и правда гасят ветер. Хотя, должен сказать…  
— Что? — Бэкхён переместился к раковине, намылил руки и принялся выковыривать из-под ногтей мох с песком, закрыв глаза и вдыхая всевозможные запахи. Такой и была кухня раньше, когда готовила бабушка.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что вы в Чеджу говорите на каком-то другом языке. — Бэкхён оглянулся. Кёнсу сосредоточенно хмурил брови. — Не сразу начал разбирать диалект, на котором тут пожилые люди говорят. Тебя понимать проще.  
— Наше-то поколение выросло с телевизором. Что здесь, что в Cеуле смотрят одну и ту же фигню, так что и от говора мало чего осталось. У старых людей всё, конечно, не так. В каком-то смысле это и есть другой язык.  
— Ясно, — сказал Кёнсу. — Я... знал кое-кого с Чеджу, но этот человек не говорил на вашем птичьем языке.  
Он снова выпускал иголки, и Бэкхён решил сменить тему.  
— Приезжают туристы, строится военно-морская база. Теперь столько поводов начать говорить, как столичные.  
— А жаль. Мне нравится, как звучит местная речь.  
— Даже если нужно время, чтобы к ней привыкнуть? — съязвил Бэкхён. Кёнсу наградил его очередной полуулыбкой.  
Он осторожно брал пельмени по одной штуке и перекладывал их в тарелку, которую потом поставил на стол.  
— В ней есть… сила. — Кёнсу поднял бровь, и Бэкхён ждал, что он как-то пояснит свою мысль, но тот не стал. — Тебе стоит переодеться, не так ли?  
Судя по тону, он явно привык распоряжаться.  
— Так ли, — сказал Бэкхён и двинул по коридору к своей комнате. Он стянул с себя мокрые шмотки и надел спортивные штаны пусанской национальной команды, которые стащил у брата лет шесть назад. Карманы с тех пор прохудились, а буквы почти осыпались. Взяв полотенце со спинки стула, он принялся вытирать волосы. От запаха еды желудок заурчал.  
— Тихо-тихо, сейчас я тебя накормлю.  
Бэкхён нечаянно забрызгал томик «Учи китайский!», который лежал у него на столе, и нахмурился — ну и ладно, всё равно ничего он не учит.  
Когда он вернулся, Кёнсу уже выкладывал рис из рисоварки.  
— Ого, да ты на десятерых наварил. Ладно, семь порций в меня влезет, но остальные три с тебя. Не пойми неправильно, не хочешь есть много — не ешь, я на тебя не давлю…  
Кёнсу прошил его взглядом.  
— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты многовато болтаешь?  
Бэкхён рассмеялся.  
— Раз в день обязательно кто-нибудь говорит. А если я ни с кем не вижусь, то говорю себе сам.  
Кёнсу опустил глаза и вздохнул.  
— Тогда я не буду утруждаться.  
Он сказал это, вежливо отведя взгляд, но было не похоже, что Бэкхён действительно его достал.  
Они сидели друг напротив друга, и Бэкхён рассматривал Кёнсу, замечая, как он поправляет тарелки, двигает их так, чтобы обоим было легко дотянуться.  
Сколько же тут еды. Должно быть, Кёнсу было очень скучно.  
Или одиноко. Бэкхён сглотнул. Он слишком хорошо знал это чувство, проводя порой день за днем в гостинице в полном одиночестве. Кенсу не должен был испытывать то же, раз Бэкхен здесь. Тот вполне мог приложить больше усилий и общаться с ним по-дружески, а не как с постояльцем.  
— У тебя есть планы на завтра? — спросил Бэкхён, запихивая в рот пельмешку. Она оказалась слишком горячей и тут же обожгла язык, так что Бэкхёну пришлось жевать с открытым ртом, прикрывшись рукой. Когда пельмень остыл, Бэкхён наконец смог его распробовать — чуть острый, с нотками женьшеня, — и ухмыльнулся. — Ты готовишь почти так же круто, как Чанёль.  
— Буду иметь в виду. — Кёнсу снова покраснел кончиками ушей. — Мне нравится готовить. Пусть я и делаю это не слишком часто.  
— Была б моя воля, — признался Бэкхён, — я бы всю жизнь питался подножным кормом. А если захочется чего получше, у мамы Чондэ есть ресторан, и она всегда рада накормить меня. В общем, шеф-повар из меня так себе.  
Он захлопнул рот, чтобы остановить словесный понос.  
— Вот поэтому ты и говоришь, что вкусно. Еда как еда. У меня никогда не было времени научиться готовить лучше.  
Бэкхён попробовал кусочек тофу и поморщился от того, насколько он острый.  
— Ну, теперь-то у тебя есть время? — Он слизнул соус с губ. — В смысле, понятия не имею, зачем ты здесь, но кухня всегда к твоим услугам.  
Кёнсу с удивлением посмотрел на него, а потом коротко улыбнулся.  
— Да, пожалуй, время у меня есть.  
— Так что у тебя с планами на завтра? — спросил Бэкхён снова, и Кёнсу сглотнул. Темная челка, мягкая и чистая, падала на его лоб, и выглядел он так, что Бэкхёну захотелось растрепать ее. Но вряд ли бы Кёнсу это оценил, тем более, что они были едва знакомы. — Потому что если их нет, я могу показать тебе округу. Дождя вроде на завтра не обещают.  
— Сегодня я уже прогулялся. — Кёнсу откусил кусочек тофу, пачкая коричневым соусом нижнюю губу. — Чёльбёг-ри можно обойти минут за десять. Так что…  
— Тут живет что-то около двухсот человек, больше места нам и не нужно. — Бэкхён пожал плечами. — Но я не про деревню говорил. В местных холмах есть святилища. — Он вытер соус мизинцем. Кёнсу изучающе смотрел на него. — Могу показать тебе одно из. Ну, и чарующие окрестные виды.  
— Святилища? — Кёнсу вгляделся Бэкхёну в лицо, снова почесывая шею одним-единственным пальцем. — Какие?  
— Что, интересно? — Бэкхён одарил Кёнсу одной из самых широких своих ухмылок. — Будет весело.  
Кёнсу скрестил руки на груди.  
— Сколько это займет? Весь день?  
Вполне может быть, если они пройдут тропу до конца. Бэкхён не поднимался туда уже очень давно; в прошлый раз он был там в конце зимы, больше двух лет назад. Со дня на день все должно было зацвести. Бэкхён помнил дорогу так ясно, словно он карабкался на вершину всего неделю назад.  
— Большую его часть. И я очень болтливый гид — с некоторых пор слишком много всего думается по дороге. — Он повертелся на стуле. — Хотя, думаю, у меня просто не получилось бы молчать.  
— Кажется, у тебя многовато лишней энергии, — сказал Кёнсу. Бэкхён рассмеялся. Он не обиделся. — Что, целый день слушать твою болтовню? — Кёнсу подцепил пельмешку с тарелки. — Думаю, я смогу это пережить.  
— Кто знает, — Бэкхён вытащил одну и для себя, улыбнувшись гостю. — Может, тебе даже понравится.  
— Может, — сказал Кёнсу.  
Бэкхён мысленно погладил себя по головке. Остаток ужина Кёнсу уже совсем расслабленно перебивал бесконечные бэкхёновские байки короткими вопросами, а потом мягко улыбался, сидя в обнимку с чашкой теплого чая, пока Бэкхён мыл тарелки. 

***

Когда Бэкхён, сонно протирая глаза, ввалился на кухню, Кёнсу был уже на ногах.  
— Не жаворонок? — спросил он, и Бэкхён попытался улыбнуться, но получилось скорее похоже на судорогу.  
— Не особо, — пробормотал он, а потом, когда Кёнсу странно на него посмотрел, повторил на столичном диалекте. — Утро меня обижает. Я сплю, а оно светит солнцем мне прямо в глаз.  
— Как оно посмело, — сухо заметил Кёнсу. — Кофе?  
— Фу. Я бы охотнее хлебнул слякоти со двора.  
Он снова потер глаза и зевнул, высунув язык и потягиваясь.  
После завтрака Бэкхён сложил перекус в маленький рюкзак и убедился, что не забыл засунуть в куртку тоненькую полоску белой бумаги — в правый внутренний карман, поближе к груди.  
Кёнсу ждал его в прихожей, ничего не взяв с собой, даже телефон. На нем были джинсы и очередная толстовка, с крупными буквами SNU на груди. Рукава опять были длинноваты, и Бэкхён поцокал языком.  
— Куртка у тебя есть? — Он прихватил еще одну бумажку и нетерпеливо теребил ее в руке.  
— Я приехал налегке. Есть шерстяное пальто, но в такой ветер от него не будет толку. — Кёнсу медленно облизнул губы. — Ничего, пойду так.  
— Еще чего, ты умрешь, — возразил Бэкхён. Он снял рюкзак, сунул белую бумажку в карман джинсов и стянул куртку, а потом накинул ее на плечи Кёнсу. Тот сперва отпрянул, но потом понял, что Бэкхён собирается сделать, и помог просунуть руки в рукава. — Она будет тебе великовата. — Кёнсу поднял взгляд, и Бэкхён сообразил, что стоит совсем близко. Кожа у Кёнсу была чистая и гладкая, поры незаметные, никаких прыщей и веснушек. Бэкхёну стало завидно. — Извини, — пробубнил он, краснея, и сделал шаг назад. — Сейчас схожу за другой.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Кёнсу, застегиваясь. Он вытащил капюшон из-под воротника и накинул на голову. Бэкхёнова куртка поглотила его целиком. Ну, по крайней мере, не замерзнет.  
Бэкхён ушел обратно в дом, но вместо того, чтобы зайти к себе, достал из кармана хозяйскую связку ключей и открыл дверь в комнату брата — толстый слой пыли на столе, аккуратно сложенное в углу постельное белье и одеяла. На спинке стула висела точно такая же куртка, как у Бэкхёна, только размером больше. От нее слегка пахло сигаретным дымом, хотя запах заметно выветрился с прошлого раза, когда Бэкхён ее надевал.  
Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как Бэкбом задерживался в гостинице достаточно надолго для того, чтобы ему понадобилась эта куртка, и уж тем более с тех пор, как он ходил в ней курить. Бэкхён нахмурился.  
— Я возьму ненадолго, хён, — пробормотал он в пустоту. Он оглядел пустые стены, паутину, выросшую под странным углом между ножкой стола и полом, и выдохнул. Тяжелый выдох взметнул пыль, и Бэкхён чихнул. И снова чихнул, когда вышел из комнаты, и еще раз, когда запирал дверь. Он хорошенько вытряхнул куртку, пока шел по коридору и сворачивал за угол.  
Руки Кёнсу уже юркнули в карманы его куртки, и Бэкхён понадеялся, что не оставил там ничего сомнительного.  
— Ну что, — сказал он. — Пошли.  
Он подхватил рюкзак одной рукой, и пока он поправлял лямки, чтобы плечам было удобнее, в главном отделении болтались бутылки с водой. Затем он достал бумажку из джинсов и сунул во внутренний карман. Кёнсу наблюдал с любопытством, и Бэкхён легонько щелкнул по его куртке, у самого сердца.  
— У тебя там такая же, — сказал он, и Кёнсу пощупал рукой, проверяя, но больше ничего не спросил. Бэкхён вздохнул. — Это для святилища.  
Кёнсу кивнул, натягивая кроссовки, и наклонился, чтобы завязать шнурки — складывая петельку на петельку, как первоклассник.  
Они вышли из гостиницы, и Бэкхён повел их вокруг дома. Там, между полуразрушенными батдамами — каменными оградами — пролегала тропа, ведущая из деревни в просторные зеленые поля.  
— Много здесь таких тропинок? — спросил Кёнсу. — Я видел еще несколько там, в деревне.  
Каждый его шаг был осторожен.  
— Здесь их называют олле. И длинные туристические тропы называют так же: Чеджу Олле. — Бэкхён засмеялся. — Они покрывают весь остров и ведут к дорогам. Одна, например, начинается у деревни и идет до самого прибрежного шоссе.  
— Водителей... среди местных нет? — Бэкхёну определенно нравилось, как Кёнсу говорит — будто обдумывает каждое слово. И согласные у него получались гораздо тверже, у Бэкхёна они выходили ленивыми и мягкими.  
— Есть, — сказал он. — Но мы не садимся за руль, если ехать близко. Ходить пешком классно, да и автобусы до других деревень ходят часто. На них же можно добраться во все самые главные места. — Он пнул куст, выросший прямо на тропе. Подмороженные ветки хрустнули под ногой. — Да и красиво же. Разве хочется проехать мимо?  
Обернувшись, он увидел, как Кёнсу забирается на валун в самой крутой части тропы, выставив руку для равновесия. К счастью, земля была почти сухой, так что он не оскальзывался. Бэкхён привык к капризным зимним тропинкам, но Кёнсу, должно быть, больше привык взбираться на сиденья в такси, чем на холмы.  
Однако же, он не жаловался. Бэкхён откуда-то знал, что будет именно так, не как с Чанёлем, когда он впервые вытащил того на скалы. Хотя, стоило отдать Чанёлю должное — скалы были задачкой потруднее, прогулка же по холмам посреди острова, больше похожим на водную рябь, чем на настоящие спуски и подъемы, выглядела обманчиво безобидной.  
Когда они дошли до конца полей, с которых давно собрали последний летний урожай, и батдам уступил место невырубленным деревьям, опутанным вьюнком, Бэкхён пробежался пальцами по коре камфорного дерева, по-зимнему жесткой под его ладонью.  
— Их никогда не срубают. В детстве мы были уверены, что взрослые не трогают эти деревья, потому что в лесу живут призраки. — Он рассмеялся. — Камфора отгоняет призраков, ты в курсе? На самом деле, всё немного прозаичнее. Ее запах весной отгоняет жуков и птиц с полей. А если поджечь древесину, то дым убивает насекомых.  
Кёнсу тоже протянул руку к дереву, погладил пальцами кору и посмотрел на Бэкхёна. Завязки капюшона его толстовки болтались на ветру, задевая губы.  
— Что за призраки?  
— Здесь случилась резня, одна из самых больших во время восстания Чеджу. — Бэкхён нырнул под ветку. — А эти деревья достаточно высоки для того, чтобы зимой, во время самых сильных ветров, их ветви терлись друг от друга. Ночью звучит похоже на стоны. Мы с моим другом Чондэ обычно пугали Суджон — она тоже мой друг — рассказами о том, что если она придет сюда одна, то деревья, одержимые духами мертвых жителей, схватят ее и утащат, приняв за своего ребенка. — Бэкхён хмыкнул. — Она всё еще верит в это, даже если делает вид, что это не так. А вот Чондэ ничего не боится, он всегда хотел прийти сюда ночью и посмотреть, как тут с призраками.  
Кёнсу протянул руку к другому дереву.  
— Люблю истории про привидений.  
— Их тут не перечесть, — ответил Бэкхён. — Остров полон призраков.  
Бабушка всегда любила истории про привидений.  
— У меня поэтому мурашки по коже?  
— У тебя мурашки по коже, потому что на дворе почти декабрь. — Бэкхён нырнул под другую ветку. Впереди было другое поле, с парой заброшенных домов посреди расчищенной земли. Один из этих домов в сороковых годах принадлежал горшечнику. Осколки разбитых горшков на земле походили на археологические находки, а стоявшая снаружи печь для обжига сохранилась намного лучше, чем дом — его стены и традиционная соломенная крыша давно обвалились. — Почему ты приехал сюда в разгар зимы? Ты что, думал, у нас тут Гавайи?  
— До сих пор не очень понимаю, как тут очутился. Я собрался на работу, после чего сел в машину и поехал на юг по шоссе Генбу. — Что ж, тогда понятно, откуда костюм. — В багажнике уже лежала сумка, я собирался навестить друга, но поездка отменилась из-за накладок с работой. Так что я остановился подзаправиться где-то в Дэгу и просто поехал дальше.  
— Прям так?  
— Прям так. Когда я доехал до Пусана, то не был готов остановиться, мне всё еще хотелось ехать. Так что… — Кёнсу дрожал. Он снова натянул капюшон толстовки, спрятав под ним уши. — Я купил билет на себя и машину и сел на паром.  
Как будто сцена из дорамы. Впрочем, Бэкхён мог сам вспомнить кучу раз, когда ему хотелось просто сесть на скутер и гнать до Чеджу-си, чтобы сесть на паром, идущий в обратном направлении. Но он не мог. Он был частью Чёльбёг-ри, и без него некому присматривать за гостиницей.  
— Тебе, наверное, понравилась дорога?  
— Я… — Он смотрел себе под ноги, а не на Бэкхёна, и когда продолжил, его голос звучал неуверенно. — Я ее почти не помню.  
Что-то подсказало Бэкхёну, что пора прекращать расспросы.  
— Ну, — сказал он, — советую запомнить всё, что тут увидишь. Чеджу слишком прекрасен, нельзя его взять и забыть.  
Поле, что принадлежало старому горшечнику, раскинулось перед ними, и вдалеке Бэкхён мог разглядеть гамгюлевую рощу, в которой уже дозревали первые мандарины. Сегодня они до туда не дойдут, но, может быть, Кёнсу захочет отправиться туда на следующей неделе, когда вместо дождей пойдет снег. В смысле, если он вообще еще будет здесь.  
— Не забуду. — Кёнсу тоже смотрел в сторону рощи. Подергав его за куртку, чтобы привлечь внимание, Бэкхён мотнул головой обратно в сторону леса и батдама. — Сейчас у меня в голове яснее, чем по дороге сюда. — Он поджал губы. — Я бы заблудился, если бы искал это святилище в одиночку?  
— Нет. — Бэкхён остановился и указал на палку, воткнутую в землю. Она доставала ему до середины бедра. — Следи за указателями. — Дорога была отмечена столбами с верхушками, выкрашенными в белый цвет. С годами краска осыпалась, и никто не озаботился тем, чтобы подновить ее. — В пятидесятых годах мой дед разметил тропу.  
— Твоя семья всегда здесь жила? — На каждый бэкхёновский шаг Кёнсу делал два. Его щеки раскраснелись, и Бэкхён сбавил скорость.  
— Семья моей мамы. Они поколениями жили в Чёльбёг-ри, еще даже до того, как она получила это название. — Он рассмеялся. — Так что да, можно считать, что всегда. История деревни передавалась из уст в уста, и моя семья всегда была ее частью. Есть легенда… — Он остановился. — Меня опять понесло.  
— Да. Но это, в отличие от твоей обычной болтовни, достойно внимания.  
— И о чем же я обычно болтаю? — Здесь, между тонких деревьев, начинался подъем. Стоял сильный запах камфоры. Руки его бабушки всегда пахли точно так же. Летом она сжигала кору и мешала пепел с малочжумдэ, чтобы приготовить для своих рук мазь от артрита. «Это отпугивает светлячков», говаривала она.  
— Понятия не имею. Обычно я перестаю слушать.  
— Говоришь совсем как Чондэ. — Бэкхён шутливо нахмурился, легко стукнув его рукой. — Смирись, ты привыкнешь ко мне.  
— Да? — Когда Кёнсу посмотрел на небо, на губах у него играла улыбка. — Погода отличная.  
— Это пока, — ответил Бэкхён, тоже поглядев вверх. — Будем надеяться, что вон те облачка сдует в другую сторону. — Он вернулся взглядом к Кёнсу. — Ты устал?  
Кёнсу облизнул губы.  
— Нам еще далеко?  
По мнению Бэкхёна, он выглядел уставшим. Бэкхён сам не был в отличной форме, но прогулки и подъемы — неотъемлемая часть жизни на возвышенности, к этому рельефу он давно привык.  
— Не особо, — уклончиво ответил Бэкхён, протягивая руку Кёнсу, который решил споткнуться о корень, торчащий посреди пути. — Вообще, это довольно простая тропа, хоть и длинная. Сейчас выйдем на ровную часть.  
Кёнсу поднялся, опираясь на протянутую руку. Он оказался сильнее, чем Бэкхён ожидал, и чуть не свалил его с ног, а потом отпустил руку и выпрямился, озираясь.  
Тропа здесь вливалась в крохотный островок равнины. Кёнсу остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Бэкхён ему подмигнул.  
— Что, слишком круто?  
— Лазать по скалам должно быть труднее. И Сеул стоит посреди гор, не сказать, чтобы я совсем не привык к подъемам.  
— Чеджу родился из вулкана, — пояснил Бэкхён. — Весь хренов остров — результат извержения, не думал же ты, что будет легко?  
— Я мог бы подумать, что будет тепло. — Кёнсу потер нос. — Очень холодно, но остров полон жизни. Так странно.  
— Трава здесь растет даже зимой. Поднимемся повыше, увидишь еще и цветы.  
— Цветы? Зимой?  
Тропа стала еще шире, и они пошли рядом, так что рукава их курток поскрипывали, когда терлись друг о друга. Бэкхён шел и краем глаза следил за Кёнсу. Руки у того снова были спрятаны в карманах, и Бэкхён сжал свою в кулак. Он думал, что ладони Кёнсу будут мягкими, но они оказались такими же грубыми, как у самого Бэкхёна, и настолько маленькими, что он легко смог обхватить пальцами кисть.  
— Ага. Видимо, их оберегают духи гор. — Он ухмыльнулся. Кёнсу в ответ моргнул. — Не делай такое лицо. Ты думал, откуда тут святилища?  
— Я не думал. В смысле, еще не перевелись шаманы и все такое, но…  
— Но большую часть святилищ разрушили? — Бэкхён пожал плечами. — Бабушка говорила, шаманов осталось гораздо больше, чем кажется, но с Чеджу вообще отдельная история.  
— Я видел буддистский храм по дороге сюда.  
— Чеджу… как сказать, мы всегда сопротивлялись переменам. — Бэкхён усмехнулся. — Мы сохранили столько традиций. — Он поежился от особенно сильного порыва ветра. — Мы по-прежнему строим низкие дома и ульдам — каменные стены вокруг них для защиты от ветра, готовим пшено, ячмень и гречку на завтрак, хоть и можем купить в магазине рис. И всё в таком духе. Потом добавился еще и буддизм, но он до конца так и не вытеснил мусок.  
Стряхнув одну лямку и стащив рюкзак вперед, Бэкхён расстегнул основное отделение и вынул два мандарина — кстати, из той самой рощи, что они видели пару минут назад. На одном из них он ковырнул ногтем шкурку, чтобы Кёнсу с его обкусанными ногтями было проще, и передал его своему спутнику.  
Кёнсу взял мандарин в левую руку и принялся чистить правой.  
— Короче, даже когда сюда добрались конфуцианство и буддизм, многие продолжали оставлять дары божествам. Ведь мы же, — Бэкхён снял с мандарина длинную полоску оранжевой кожуры, — мы же не хотим, чтобы они прогневались и попросили Ёндон наслать на нас ураган.  
Ветер дунул им в лицо, как только он закончил фразу, и Бэкхён рассмеялся, надевая рюкзак на оба плеча.  
— То есть, вот так ветер дует… когда духи не прогневались?  
— Точняк. Легкий бриз.  
Он повернулся к Кёнсу лицом. Тот наконец-то дочистил свой мандарин.  
— Кто такая Ёндон? — спросил он, аккуратно разламывая мандарин пополам.  
— Богиня ветров Чеджудо, — ответил Бэкхён. — В феврале, когда она на острове, у нас устраивают фестиваль. В ту пору ветра сильнее всего, так что мы проводим ритуал, чтобы уберечь рыбаков и ныряльщиков от нее и от короля Дракона. — Он отправил дольку мандарина в рот. Сок был сладким, но щипал обкусанные губы. — Так мы заботимся и о здоровье океана, и о тех, кто рыбачит в нем.  
Кёнсу даже ел как еж, отщипывая от мандарина только тогда, когда думал, что Бэкхён не смотрит. В итоге он, торопясь снова рассовать руки по карманам, запихал в рот оставшуюся половину и стал пережевывать, надув щеки.  
— Тут ветра круглый год?  
— Ну, знаешь, наверное, что про остров говорят? У нас три богатства: женщины, камни и ветер. — В уголках глаз у Кёнсу появились морщинки, губы снова дрогнули, и Бэкхён мельком порадовался тому, что тот перестал напряженно сводить брови. — Но, признаться, зимой куда более ветрено, чем в любое другое время года.  
— При этом количество женщин и камней остается неизменным? Или с холодами тоже растет?  
— Если продолжишь шутить, я решу, что где-то за жуткими рожами, которые ты корчишь, похоронено чувство юмора. — Кёнсу споткнулся на деревянной ступеньке — просто две дощечки, вкопанные в землю, чтобы в слякоть было легче взбираться на этот крутой подъем, — но на этот раз устоял, схватившись за дерево одной рукой и за колено — другой. Он уставился на ступеньку, и Бэкхён засмеялся. — Я трепещу.  
— Не надейся, — сказал Кёнсу. — Его нет.  
Бэкхён снова рассмеялся и пошел дальше. Угрозы Кёнсу его уже не впечатляли.  
Какое-то время они размеренно шагали в тишине. Потом ветер усилился, заставляя ветви тереться друг о друга.  
— Вот этот звук и пугает детей.  
— Больше похоже на музыку, чем на стоны, — заметил Кёнсу.  
Посмотрев на него с сомнением, Бэкхён потер щеки. Кажется, обветрились. Стоило намазать их жирным слоем крема перед тем, как выйти из дома, но сейчас думать об этом было уже поздно. Да и какая разница, всё равно заметит только мама Чондэ.  
— И какую музыку ты слушаешь?  
— Получше, чем тот отстой, который орал у тебя из наушников. — Споткнувшись о камень, Кёнсу упал на колени. — Тут что, прячутся еще и духи плохой попсы?  
— Осторожнее, дитя мегаполиса, — хмыкнул Бэкхён. Кёнсу тем временем встал и отряхивал грязь с коленей. — Не ушибись.  
— Собираюсь ушибить тебя. Легкая, блин, дорога.  
— Мы почти на месте. — Бэкхён был до неприличия доволен. Лицо у Кёнсу раскраснелось, а капюшон свалился, открыв влажные волосы. Ветер стал резче, и Бэкхёна кидало то в жар, то в холод — нос вот-вот заледенеет и отвалится, а мышцы разогрелись от долгой ходьбы. — Сразу за святилищем открывается чудесный вид, так что оно того стоит.  
Дорога почти исчезла, когда они начали снова спускаться по пологому склону. Деревья стали тоньше, а землю под ногами сменила трава. Тут цвели ромашки — для них еще не наступило время, но иногда семена залетали с материка, и цветы росли везде, где была подходящая почва. Бэкхён кинулся к ним, сгреб несколько, слегка растопырив пальцы и протянул Кёнсу ладонь, полную цветов.  
— Это что?  
— Ромашки, — ответил Бэкхён. — Ты что, никогда их не видел? Дитя мегаполиса.  
— А сам-то башню Намсан видел? — Кёнсу поднял бровь. — Дитя огородов.  
С улыбкой Бэкхён отмахнулся.  
— Я почти не покидал Чеджу, разве только когда ушел в армию. Да и тогда служил во флоте. Большую часть времени любовался нижней палубой корабля. Впрочем, я бы с радостью посмотрел на башню Намсан. Когда-нибудь.  
— Она тоже по-своему красива. С нее видно весь город.  
Впереди Бэкхён различил хальман-дан, мощное дерево над своим каменным ложем. Ветви, украшенные гирляндами из разноцветных ленточек, раскинулись куда шире с тех пор, как Бэкхён видел их в последний раз, а само дерево заметно искривилось. Землю под ногами сменил камень.  
Бэкхён помнил, как в детстве впервые пришел к этому святилищу, крепко сжимая бабушкину руку. Сейчас алтарь не доходил ему и до колена, а тогда был почти что по пояс, и, поклоняясь богине, он просил не о малом, как следовало, а о совершенно невозможных вещах.  
— Это святилище местной богини Чёльбёг-ри.  
— Сколько богов у вас тут на Чеджу? Ёндон, король Дракон…  
— Супруга короля Дракона покровительствует хэнё. — Когда они подошли, он снова стряхнул рюкзак вперед, достал оттуда две мандаринки и яблоко и положил их на алтарь, который из накренившегося валуна, казалось, создала сама природа. Ветер трепал пестрые ленточки, а ветви священного дерева, растущего из каменной колыбели, посвистывали — с похожим звуком хэнё, выныривая, делали первый вдох. — Кроме них? Да дофига. — Он подошел ближе. — В каждой деревне есть свои боги, пусть у некоторых деревень они и общие.  
— Тут всё словно застряло в прошлом. Я как будто переместился лет на сто назад.  
— Для нас это не так. Мы просто притащили эти сто лет назад вместе с собой в настоящее.  
Кёнсу моргнул, и Бэкхён чуть не рассмеялся, когда вспомнил, как Чондэ сравнил его глаза с блюдцами.  
— Жаль, что я знаю обо всём этом так мало. Но я…  
— Просто это не то, с чем ты сталкиваешься каждый день. — Он вспомнил шелковый костюм и зализанные назад волосы. — Кажется, твоя жизнь прошла немножко иначе чем моя.  
— Да уж. Люди часто сюда приходят?  
— Теперь-то? — Бэкхён дернул вниз свою шапку, натянув ее ниже ушей. Судя по ощущениям, декабрь нынче поторопился. — Не особо часто. Сейчас это всё больше старики.  
Кёнсу присел, вдумчиво изучая каменный алтарь перед деревом. На нем недавно кто-то оставил яйца, и не протухли они только из-за зимнего холода. Одно из них свалилось с алтаря на землю и треснуло, вытекший белок застыл прозрачным желе. К утру он станет похож на стекло.  
— По идее, сюда приходят и молятся перед тем, как взойдет солнце. — Бэкхён снова потер нос. — После восхода богини здесь уже нет — она где-то вокруг, присматривает за всем, понимаешь? Но ночью опасно сюда лезть, если не помнишь каждую выбоину и каждый камушек на дороге.  
Кёнсу посмотрел на Бэкхёна, облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— Похоже, что для молитв уже поздно, — сказал он. — Зайдет солнце, пожалуй, скорее, чем взойдет.  
Бэкхён стянул с себя рюкзак и поставил рядом. Ветер снова взметнул ленточки и ветки — красный, розовый и голубой.  
— Ну, кое-что сделать мы еще можем. — Он достал из кармана кусочек бумаги и развернул. — Нужно просто оставить это для нее, чтобы она попозже могла посмотреть.  
— У богинь есть голосовая почта? — Кёнсу вытащил свой листочек бумаги и с сомнением посмотрел на него, потом сжал крепче, когда ветер попытался вырвать его из рук. — Напомни, зачем ты мне это дал?  
— В ней все твои тревоги на сегодняшний день, — объяснил Бэкхён. — Ты нес бумажку у сердца, и она впитала их все, пока мы поднимались.  
— Под тревогой следует понимать пот? — спросил Кёнсу, и Бэкхён осуждающе погрозил ему пальцем.  
— Оставляешь здесь бумажку для нашей богини, — он забрал ее у Кёнсу и вместе со своей сунул между стволом и камнем, к таким же листочкам, — а уж она обо всём позаботится, когда вернется.  
— Вот как.  
Кёнсу уставился на их с Бэкхёном бумажки. На его лице снова было выражение из тех, что Бэкхён не умел читать; он поджал губы и сосредоточенно хмурил брови.  
— Таких деревень, как наша, осталось мало — со старыми домами, сохранившимися ульдамом и батдамом. Большую часть сожгли, когда Чеджу был захвачен. — Бэкхён снова натянул шапку поглубже. Кёнсу, похоже, замерз; стоило выдать шапку и ему тоже. Теперь оставалось только надеяться, что его не продует. — Старшее поколение местных жителей молилось о спасении, так что, глупо или нет, но в этой традиции мы находим утешение.  
— Все еще увлекательно. — Руки снова в карманах. — Ты прям как бывалый экскурсовод.  
— Хотел стать учителем, — ляпнул Бэкхён раньше, чем успел подумать. Об этом он особо не рассказывал. О своих голубых мечтах лучше не заикаться, хранить их поглубже в шкафу, рядом со старой формой и любовными записками, которые он так и не набрался смелости подкинуть в обувной шкафчик Ким Тэён. Однажды там наконец-то закончится место для всех фантазий, на которые Бэкхён махнул рукой.  
— Что? — Голос Кёнсу был хриплым. Простынет же, наверняка.  
— Я думал поступать в педагогический, — небрежно ответил Бэкхён. — Или получить степень по истории. Может, профессором стать. Раз уж получить степень по Старкрафту не представляется возможным. — Он усиленно растирал щеки, пока Кёнсу пытался, судя по всему, проглядеть его насквозь. Порой этот его взгляд выбивал из колеи, и Бэкхён очень постарался сохранить беззаботный тон. — Вот только в школе я не блистал, а педагогические колледжи крайне придирчивы. Типа, самые сложные экзамены, которых, ясен пень, никак не избежать. — Он сглотнул. — В общем, все равно мне нужно быть здесь. Почитаю тебе лекций и успокоюсь.  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — Кёнсу обвел рукой хальман-дан, разбитое яйцо и крохотное хранилище для сложенных бумажек рядом с деревом. — В молитвы и все прочее?  
Бэкхён засмеялся, закидывая рюкзак на плечо.  
— Это часть Чеджу, — сказал он наконец. — Какая разница?  
— И все? Уповаешь на кусочек бумаги, который того и гляди улетит?  
Кёнсу пригладил волосы пятерней, едва торчащей из рукава бэкхёновой куртки.  
— Ну, — Бэкхён оглянулся на дерево, — ни один пока не улетел. — В этот самый момент ветер задул совсем уж неистово, бросил волосы Бэкхёну в лицо. Когда он стих, второе яйцо тоже упало с каменного алтаря, но все бумажки остались на месте. — Похоже на чудо, правда?  
Уголки сжатых губ у Кёнсу опустились, и он снова посмотрел на свою бумажку, сложенную и втиснутую рядом с бумажкой Бэкхёна. Потом отвернулся.  
— Легко могу представить тебя профессором истории. Тебе бы понравилось часами трепаться перед восхищенной аудиторией, которая не в состоянии заткнуть тебя или вставить хоть слово.  
Бэкхён хмыкнул и толкнул Кёнсу локтем, не успев сообразить, что делает. Он начал было извиняться, но Кёнсу просто улыбнулся, и стало ясно, что он не против.  
— Я по-другому хотел. Я бы хотел быть учителем, который не назвал бы ученика вроде меня необучаемым. — Испытывая удачу, Бэкхён схватил Кёнсу за рукав. — Можем подняться повыше. Оттуда классный вид на деревню.  
Подняв рюкзак, Бэкхён повел Кёнсу мимо святилища, на последний гребень, откуда открывалась панорама. Исин любил сидеть здесь и есть мандарины, один за другим. Иногда он поднимался сюда с гитарой, и тогда Бэкхён поднимался с ним, кое-как напевая китайскую попсу.  
На вершине ничего не спасало от ветра, зато вид расстилался до самого побережья.  
— Ну, как тебе?  
Кёнсу расплылся в широкой улыбке, первой настоящей улыбке за все это время. Губы его при этом сложились в сердечко, и Бэкхён, конечно, знал, что Кёнсу симпатичный парень, но не думал, что настолько.  
— Я вижу гостиницу, — сказал Кёнсу. — И пони.  
Он чихнул, и Бэкхён со вздохом подтащил его ближе, ухватив за капюшон. Кёнсу удивленно уставился в ответ, улыбка сползла с его лица. Накинув капюшон ему на голову, Бэкхён разгладил рукой ткань и потянул завязки вниз, а потом завязал под подбородком не слишком тугой бантик.  
— У тебя уши замерзли, — объяснил он и отошел, игнорируя странный комок в желудке.  
Кёнсу наградил его очередным озадаченным взглядом, а потом еще одной сияющей улыбкой.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он. — За вид. Не за капюшон. Сделаешь так еще раз, и я сломаю тебе пальцы.  
— Опять прикалываешься?  
Бэкхён повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на деревню: тихая, невзрачная Чёльбёг-ри. Отсюда можно было разглядеть дом Ким Тэён. Бэкхён протянул руку и понарошку схватил его. Когда он разжал кулак, в нем, разумеется, было пусто; тут, наверху, он всего лишь притворялся всемогущим.  
— Может, прикалываюсь. Может, правда сломаю. Хочешь проверить?  
— Конечно. Я люблю рисковать.  
— Это тоже типично для Чеджу? — спросил Кёнсу, и Бэкхён озарил его широчайшей из своих улыбок.  
— Нет. Это что-то типично бэкхёновское. — Он изобразил «виктори» обеими руками и согнул пальцы, как кроличьи уши. — Ня.  
— Отвратительно, — сказал Кёнсу, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
Идти под гору было легче, чем наверх. Лицо Кёнсу смягчилось в лучах закатного солнца, и вниз по тропе он шагал уже увереннее.  
— Мы должны сходить в ресторан мамы Чондэ, — сказал Бэкхён, когда Кёнсу остановился набрать свою собственную пригоршню ромашек. Его лицо было таким спокойным. Бэкхён не сознавал, сколько в нем напряжения, пока оно, ну, не ушло. — Поесть самгёпсаль из черной свинины.  
— С удовольствием. — Кёнсу спрятал желто-бежевые цветочки в ладони и снова убрал руку в карман. — Контролер на пароме сказал, что Чеджудо славится морепродуктами и свининой, и их нужно обязательно попробовать.  
— Парень соображает. Можем как-нибудь раздобыть свежих моллюсков, если захочешь.  
— Тебе что, больше заняться нечем, кроме как меня развлекать?  
Бэкхён поддал ногой камушек. Они спустились уже до дома горшечника, на равнину, так что далеко он не укатился.  
— Моя жизнь протекает тут довольно вяло. Я слежу за гостиницей и помогаю в ресторане, когда там много народу. В остальное время я обычно предоставлен сам себе.  
— То есть, со мной будет не так скучно? — Кёнсу посмотрел вверх, на ветви над их головами, на верхушки деревьев, заслоняющие пасмурное зимнее небо.  
Бэкхён изучал профиль Кёнсу. Его тяжелые брови и полные, мягкие губы.  
— Вроде того, — сказал он. — Скорее, не так бессмысленно.  
Кёнсу помолчал, и Бэкхён пнул еще один приблудный камень.  
— Что ж, — сказал Кёнсу наконец, — раз теперь у меня больше свободного времени, чем когда бы то ни было, думаю, я рад обзавестись экскурсоводом.  
— Думаешь? — Бэкхён поддался искушению и пихнул Кёнсу локтем в бок. — Любой был бы счастлив такому экскурсоводу как я.  
— Мне кажется, это напрямую зависит от того, насколько человеку нравится белый шум.  
Бэкхён слегка шлепнул его по руке. Он начал понимать, какого рода у Кёнсу чувство юмора, и оно ему нравилось. Чондэ и Чанёль стебали его по-другому. Кёнсу был грубее, как будто стебать вообще не привык.  
— Ты слишком легко поладишь с Чондэ, — сказал Бэкхён. — Может быть, самгёпсаль — это плохой план.  
Какое-то время они шли в почти абсолютной тишине, только Бэкхён тихонько напевал себе под нос.  
— Бэкхён? — сказал вдруг Кёнсу, и тот обернулся. — Спасибо. За святилище.  
— Обращайся, — игриво подмигнул ему Бэкхён. — Что угодно для моего любимого гостя.  
— Столько фамильярностей, — задумчиво произнес Кёнсу. — Мы же почти незнакомы.  
— Не-а, у нас было одно приключение на двоих. — Бэкхён ухмыльнулся. — Это значит, мы почти друзья.  
— Ясно. — Уголки губ Кёнсу медленно поползли вверх. — Ты так…  
— Дружелюбен? — подсказал Бэкхён.  
— Навязчив, — парировал Кёнсу. — Я удивлен, но это… это не ужасно.  
— Это хорошо. Я веду себя так настолько давно, что не помню, как вести себя иначе.  
Ведь обзаводиться друзьями это его способ выживания. Куда проще избежать одиночества, когда умеешь окружать себя людьми.

***

Когда они вернулись в гостиницу, Бэкхён отправился в ванную помыть лицо и руки. Вытерев горящие щеки, он изучил отражение в зеркале. На душе у него было поразительно легко, несмотря на тянущую боль в бедрах и высохший на шее пот.  
Кёнсу сменил джинсы на черные спортивные штаны. Бэкхён заметил это, когда зашел на кухню и увидел, как тот пьет воду, налив ее в стакан из бутылки. Вечернее солнце светило сквозь оконное стекло, озаряя обеденный стол. Допив воду, Кёнсу поставил стакан, и вода в нем заискрилась на свету — как будто в рекламном ролике. Кёнсу снова подтянул рукава толстовки к локтям. Бэкхёнова куртка, которую тот одолжил, висела на спинке стула.  
— Всем было бы пофиг, даже если бы ты в грязных джинсах пришел. — Бэкхён смотрел, как Кёнсу пытается пригладить волосы, обеими руками убирая челку со лба. Теперь, когда она не зализана назад, было видно, что она действительно пушистая и мягкая. Бэкхёну опять захотелось ее взъерошить. — И так понятно, что мы гуляли.  
— Мне было неудобно, — ответил Кёнсу. — Ткань липла к коже. — Его губы потрескались, а нос все еще был красный. — Не беспокойся, не ради тебя приоделся.  
— Что, не по случаю нашего первого свидания? — Подойдя ближе, Бэкхён распахнул холодильник, вытащил оттуда бутылочку «Вита 500» и с негромким щелчком открутил металлическую крышку, оставляя кольцо болтаться на горлышке. — После всего, что между нами было? Я разочарован.  
Кёнсу долго смотрел на него. Бэкхён знал, что выиграл и на этот раз — по тому, как чуть дернулись губы Кёнсу.  
— Извини. Ты слишком шумный, не в моем вкусе.  
Бэкхён сделал длинный глоток, выпив разом полбутылки, потом облизнул губы, ловя остатки апельсинового ароматизатора.  
— Я думал, у нас всё серьезно.  
Отвернув смеситель, Кёнсу вымыл стакан. Он потер пальцем краешек, чтобы стереть отпечаток своих губ, и поставил его на разложенное полотенце рядом с умывальником.  
— Прости, я занятой человек.  
— Да? — Бэкхён допил свой напиток и кинул коричневую стеклянную бутылку в мусорное ведро. — Женат или? — Он с трудом мог себе это представить, но несмотря на все свои громкие слова о дружбе, он все еще толком ничего не знал о Кёнсу — ну, кроме имени и марки его автомобиля.  
Кёнсу вытер руки о спортивный костюм.  
— Да, — сказал он, взяв куртку со спинки стула и натянув ее обратно на себя. Черный воротник доставал ему до ушей, задевая мочки. — Женат на работе. Что есть, то есть. — Его голос звучал немного горько. Или Бэкхёну просто померещилось.  
Фыркнув, Бэкхён запустил руку в карман и достал оттуда шапку, одну из тех, что валялись в кладовке на полу. Он протянул ее Кёнсу, тот безучастно посмотрел на нее, потом взял. Его пальцы задели бэкхёновы, погрузившись в шерстяную пряжу.  
— Я тоже, в каком-то смысле. — Бэкхён показал жестом на всё вокруг. — Женат на гостинице. Женат на этой деревне.  
Кёнсу надел шапку, прикрыв свои очаровательные уши, и Бэкхён рассмеялся тому, что он нахлобучил ее до самых бровей. Он встряхнул головой и сделал шаг в его личное пространство — давая Кёнсу шанс остановить его до того, как он возьмется за край шапки.  
Волосы Кёнсу оказались мягкими, как он и думал, а кожа на лбу — гладкой и теплой. Подтягивая шапку назад, Бэкхён задел костяшками шею Кёнсу, и тот замер — перед тем, как заставить себя расслабиться. Бэкхён слышал, как сбилось его дыхание. Кёнсу смотрел ему в лицо, Бэкхён был в этом уверен, но не стал отвлекаться от своего занятия. Он проверил, чтобы отворот шапки был ровным, потому что Кёнсу был похож на человека, которого заботят такие вещи.  
— Еще и тактильный. — Его дыхание обжигало подбородок. Бэкхён понял, что стоит слишком близко — даже по своим меркам. — Не только навязчивый, но еще и тактильный. У тебя что, фетиш на то, чтобы людей одевать?  
— Я в курсе. Если тебя это раздражает, просто скажи. — Бэкхён уронил руки и отступил назад, чтобы оценить результат. Волосы Кёнсу прилипли к щекам там, где выглядывали из-под шапки. — Не знаю, почему мне так комфортно с тобой.  
Возможно, решил Бэкхён, это из-за того, что Кёнсу очень спокойный. Было в нем что-то надежное, и после его шуточек Бэкхён легко переключился в режим, в котором общался с Чондэ и Чанёлем.  
— Это не раздражает. — Кёнсу почесал шею перед тем, как застегнуть куртку, все еще опасливо поглядывая на Бэкхёна, как будто тот вот-вот снова подойдет и начнет его трогать. — Просто я редко завожу новых друзей и провожу большую часть жизни на работе, где такого рода вещи были бы неуместны.  
— Я редко сталкиваюсь с незнакомцами, — ответил Бэкхён. — Наверное, поэтому я так быстро стараюсь с ними подружиться. Чтобы было понятно, как с ними общаться.  
— Хммм. — Кёнсу осторожно потрогал край шапки. — Это не бесит.  
— Ну вот и славно, — сказал Бэкхён, застегивая свою-чужую куртку. Он пошел к выходу, полагая, что Кёнсу пойдет за ним.  
— Понятия не имею, чего я ожидал, когда решил тут остаться. Но я точно не ожидал тебя. — Бэкхён обернулся, но Кёнсу явно не собирался развивать тему. Бэкхён нацепил грязные кроссовки, Кёнсу тоже обулся и вышел за ним из гостиницы. — Ты никогда не запираешь дверь.  
— А мне и не нужно. Гостиница даже не в деревне, хотя и местным это ни к чему. — Бэкхён пожал плечами. — Замки есть на дверях в отдельные комнаты, этого вполне хватает.  
— Почему гостиница так далеко?  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Бэкхён, шагая вниз по знакомой дороге в деревню. — Может, тот из моих предков, который построил этот дом, не любил людей. Может, ему нравилась тишина и уединение.  
— Так понимаю, это не генетическое.  
— Есть такое, — легко согласился Бэкхён, слегка разминая плечи. — Люди мне нравятся, по большей части.  
— Да уж, это видно.  
Продолжения не последовало. Бэкхён задумался — все ли беседы с Кёнсу будут казаться незаконченными, как будто ветер успевает сорвать слова с его губ прежде, чем он их произнесет.  
Ночью на улице было зябко, но чем ниже они спускались, тем мягче становился воздух. На этот раз Кёнсу шагал с ним в ногу и выглядел куда менее замерзшим — спасибо шапке.  
Насколько Бэкхёну было неуютно идти молча, настолько Кёнсу это устраивало. Бэкхён снова начал насвистывать, чтобы заполнить тишину. Он подозревал, что Кёнсу посмеивается над ним, но к зиме дни стали короче, и в темноте Бэкхён не мог разглядеть, так ли это. Ему нравилось думать, что Кёнсу улыбается — какой-нибудь из своих чудесных широких улыбок.

***

Ресторан мамы Чондэ находился почти что в центре деревни. Бэкхён мог дойти туда, не приходя в сознание — он проделывал этот путь столько раз, что удивительно, как его следы не отпечатались в асфальте, становясь все больше по мере того, как он рос.  
— Мы на месте, — сказал Бэкхён, резко свернув. Он потянул Кёнсу за собой, и тот запнулся — ноги все еще шли вперед, когда Бэкхён потащил его в сторону. — Мам, я пришел!  
Бэкхён зашел внутрь, стянул обувь, убедился, что Кёнсу последовал его примеру, и только потом прошел в дом. По деревянному полу они прошествовали в носках к облюбованному Бэкхёном столу, за которым вырисовывался знакомый силуэт Суджон. В ресторане свет горел, хоть и тускло — в обе огромные лампы, которые покачивались под потолком, были вкручены старые электрические лампочки, как у Бэкхёна в гостинице. В левом углу ресторана уже вовсю работали две жаровни, за которыми сидела компания пожилых людей. На столе у них валялась кожура от полдюжины мандаринов, и к запаху жареного свиного жира добавились цитрусовые нотки.  
Из кухни выглянула не мама Чондэ, а он сам.  
— Хватит пытаться увести мою маму. Садись за стол, Бэкхён. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Суджон сказала, что ты сегодня покажешься, но я ей не поверил. Ты же теперь наш воображаемый сотрапезник. Мы скучали по временам, когда ты заходил через день. — Он повернулся к Кёнсу и изумленно моргнул. — Ты привел своего постояльца?  
— Ага, — ответил Бэкхён. — Решил, что мы заслужили сегодня немного свиных желудков.  
— Не думал, что ты возьмешь его с собой.  
Чондэ снова ушел на кухню.  
— А это мой всегдашний стол, — сказал Бэкхён.  
— У тебя есть свой стол? Ты здесь настолько частый гость? — Согревшись, Кёнсу снял шапку. Со включенными жаровнями — даже всего с двумя — в небольшой комнате было почти жарко.  
— Я тут считай что вырос. — Бэкхён снял куртку и бросил на пол у стола, напротив Суджон. Та приветливо улыбнулась ему. — Давненько не виделись, — пошутил он, и Суджон закатила глаза.  
— Под «я тут вырос» оппа подразумевает, что своим аппетитом чуть не довел семью Ким до банкротства. — Суджон сидела, аккуратно подобрав под себя ноги, одним локтем опираясь на стол. — Все, что он съел, ушло в ступни, поэтому теперь он носит клоунские башмаки.  
Бэкхён бесцеремонно плюхнулся за стол и вытянул под ним ноги, мастерски избежав столкновения с механизмом жаровни. Он улыбнулся Суджон, а потом повернулся посмотреть, как Кёнсу опускается на колени, бережно складывает одолженную куртку и усаживается, скрестив ноги — ни единого лишнего движения. Он был не в своей тарелке, и Бэкхён задумался, часто ли он бывал в подобных заведениях в Сеуле.  
— Это До Кёнсу. — Бэкхён легонько подтолкнул Кёнсу плечом, и тот согнулся в полупоклоне, будто они были на деловой встрече, а не в ресторанчике мамы Чондэ.  
— Приятно познакомиться, До-щи. — Суджон перекинула волосы через плечо и чуть улыбнулась. — Я Суджон. Бэкхён еще не заболтал вас до смерти, как я погляжу. — Она коснулась подбородка. — Он сказал, вы очень тихий, и я боялась, что ему удастся. Рада, что это не так.  
— Ну, он пытался, — ответил Кёнсу механическим голосом. Бэкхён скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на стену, внимательно за ним наблюдая. — И можно просто Кёнсу.  
— Я не виноват, что меня разрывает от желания сказать столько чудесных вещей.  
Бэкхён поерзал на месте, пытаясь одновременно привлечь внимание Кёнсу и поудобнее устроиться на тонкой подушке. Он подтянул ноги к себе и подался вперед, опираясь на локти.  
— Когда я была во втором классе, — поделилась Суджон с Кёнсу, — Бэкхён был в четвертом, и ему вечно приходилось стоять в коридоре между нашими классными комнатами, держа линейку в вытянутых руках, потому что учительница выгоняла его за разговоры на уроке.  
— Это наименее удивительная вещь из всех, что я слышал сегодня.  
Суджон рассмеялась, тихо, но искренне.  
— Так, — сказала она, — ты мне нравишься. Впишешься просто отлично.  
Кёнсу слегка улыбнулся ей, пропуская руку сквозь волосы, и Суджон выгнула бровь. Она решила, что Кёнсу привлекательный, понял Бэкхён — он всегда понимал по тому, как она оттаивала, как смягчалась ее улыбка и осанка.  
В те времена, когда они с Чондэ оба вздыхали по ней, именно так она смотрела на Ким Минсока. У Бэкхёна от этого крутило живот — будто кто-то со всей дури сжимал его в кулаке, а иногда так, будто он выпил молока, которое вот-вот прокиснет.  
Теперь, конечно, Суджон была ему скорее как сестра, а не объект воздыханий. Ему было плевать, какие парни ей нравятся. Но сквозь грудь протянулась какая-то тоненькая собственническая ниточка, словно Кёнсу его гость — глупость какая, он всего лишь постоялец в его гостинице, пусть и куда более интересный чем те, кто обычно останавливался в долгий летний сезон.  
Бэкхён уставился в стол, во рту пересохло.  
— Она хранила линейку исключительно для меня, — сказал Бэкхён, поскребывая длинным ногтем по столу. — Но не так уж и много я болтал на ее уроках. — Бэкхёну было сколько, десять? И он только начал заводить друзей. Годом раньше, весь первый год, он вел себя тихо, и никому не было до него дела — не считая пары недель, которые новый ученик был сенсацией в этом богом забытом месте. — Я не виноват, что ее уроки были нудными.  
— Она была нудная. — Бэкхён поднял взгляд и увидел, как Чондэ обессиленно упал рядом с Суджон, со вздохом поставив на стол огромный поднос закусок. — По-моему, в четвертом классе я проспал больше, чем в остальных, потому что Бэкхён не пинал мой стул ежесекундно как последний маленький говнюк. Хотя, почему как.  
Он раздал всем влажные полотенчики для рук, и Бэкхён, вытерев руки, оставил свое рядом, зная, что оно ему еще пригодится.  
— Видишь? Я делал нашей учительнице одолжение, не давая Чондэ отрубиться. — Они с Чондэ обменялись заговорщическими ухмылками, и какие бы там странные ощущения Бэкхён до этого не испытывал — все они растворились в легкой улыбке Чондэ. — Непростой день?  
— Да нет. — Чондэ переставил закуски с подноса на стол. Бэкхён тотчас же достал четыре пары палочек из контейнера на краю стола и раздал всем. — Не сказать, что здесь аншлаг. Мы с Суджон помогали ее маме собирать мандарины. Я принес одну корзину домой, но разошлись они очень быстро. — Он мотнул головой в сторону стола, на который обратил внимание Бэкхён, когда зашел. Двое стариков спорили за последний кусочек свинины. — Дефицита мандаринов у нас нет, так что не страшно. Я наберу потом еще.  
Наклонившись над столом, Чондэ включил жаровню, открыв газ под ней наполовину, чтобы поверхность начала разогреваться. Затем он ухватил пальцами кимчи из редьки и съел. Бэкхён последовал его примеру, и Суджон смерила их взглядом, полным отвращения, на который Бэкхён давно перестал обращать внимание.  
— Мандаринов в этом году куда больше, чем мои тетя с дядей могут собрать, — сказала Суджон. — Кёнсу-щи, если у тебя будет время, попробуй вытащить бэкхёнову ленивую задницу их пособирать. Похоже, Чондэ-оппа исчерпал запас своей полезности на этой неделе.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кёнсу.  
Ему снова было некомфортно, как в самом начале ужина. Он подцепил палочками анчоус и съел его, а Бэкхён задумался о его переменчивом настроении.  
Может, дело было в том, что они с Суджон и Чондэ разговаривали очень быстро — их слова бегали наперегонки, наступая друг другу на пятки. Разговаривать в этом ритме получалось само собой, но заглушить тихоню Кёнсу таким образом было проще простого.  
Бэкхён тайком подался к Кёнсу, совсем чуть-чуть прижимаясь к нему.  
— Слишком громко? — прошептал он ему на ухо, пока Чондэ и Суджон спорили, лентяй Чондэ или нет, и Кёнсу вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся.  
— Да нет, — пробормотал Кёнсу в ответ и подтолкнул тарелку с закусками, чтобы стояла ровнее. — Просто… это не то, к чему я привык.  
Хмыкнув, Бэкхён водрузил локти обратно на деревянную столешницу.  
— Кстати, Чондэ. — Он повысил голос, чтобы перебить спорщиков на том конце стола. — Забыл вас представить. Это До Кёнсу.  
— Я Ким Чондэ. — Чондэ наклонил голову к плечу. — Видел, как ты на следующий день после приезда бродил по деревне в поисках мобильной связи.  
— Бэкхён… упоминал тебя, — сказал Кёнсу. Он спрятал руки в рукава толстовки, и Бэкхёну пора было прекращать пялиться, но каждая странность Кёнсу, каждое невыразительное выражение его лица были очаровательными.  
— О, так Бэкхённи часто говорит обо мне? Как мило!  
Бэкхён фыркнул, уронив кусочек тофу на полдороге к своему рту, поймал его и слизнул с ладони. Суджон закатила глаза и прошептала: «животное». Бэкхён ухмыльнулся ей. Он ни в чем не раскаивался.  
— Ничего милого он о тебе не говорил, — ровно ответил Кёнсу. От неожиданности Чондэ подавился, и Бэкхён порадовался хитрому огоньку в глазах Кёнсу. Это был сегодняшний Кёнсу, такой, каким он был в разгар их прогулки. — Помимо того, что мы оба считаем его слишком болтливым.  
Взяв палочки и ухватив ими соевый росток, Суджон кивнула.  
— Ну, это всего лишь констатация факта.  
— Ха-ха, — сказал Бэкхён. — Кёнсу занимался этим весь день, хватит, вы как сговорились.  
С картошкой ему повезло больше, чем с тофу — он смог донести ее до рта в целости и сохранности.  
Чондэ ушел на кухню и вернулся обратно с блюдом листьев латука и генипы, стопками и тарелкой со здоровенной горой свинины — такой большой, что тащить поднос ему пришлось обеими руками. Ножницы и щипцы он тоже не забыл. Локтем он зажимал две бутылки соджу — их Суджон у него аккуратно забрала и поставила на стол, пока Чондэ осторожно опускал поднос с едой.  
— Что же привело тебя в Чёльбёг-ри, До Кёнсу? — спросил он, выкладывая на гриль кусочки свиных желудков. Бэкхён помогал ему, палочками распределяя их по жаровне, чтобы за раз влезло побольше.  
— Ничего особенного, — сказал Кёнсу, расставляя перед собой тарелки в прямую линию. Он разглядывал те, что стояли перед Бэкхёном, и тот с интересом ждал, потянется ли, чтобы расставить и их тоже. Кёнсу не стал. — Просто оказался здесь.  
— Бэкхён способен удерживать внимание секунд сорок, значит, ты сам по себе особенный.  
— Насчет этого я не уверен, — ответил Кёнсу, проткнув кусочек кимчи палочкой и отправив его в рот. — Мне просто нужно было отдохнуть от Сеула.  
И вот опять: Кёнсу свернулся как еж, когда вопросы стали слишком личными.  
— У меня не так плохо с концентрацией, — быстро возразил Бэкхён, посматривая на Кёнсу. Он так мило жевал. Его волосы наэлектризовались от шапки Бэкхёна, а привычка ерошить их пятерней только усугубила ситуацию. Пряди около ушей повлажнели от пота. Он выглядел взъерошенным и юным, и Бэкхён подумал, что ему идет. — Кёнсу, сколько тебе лет?  
Кёнсу взял со стола металлические щипцы и перевернул мясо. Движения были четкими; возможно, Бэкхён ошибался, когда думал, что тот редко делает подобные вещи.  
— Я достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы ты налил мне стопочку соджу, — сказал Кёнсу, и Чондэ рассмеялся. — Так что не беспокойся.  
— Ему просто интересно, кто будет разливать, — пояснил Чондэ. Он отрезал ножницами маленький кусочек мяса от длинного куска и попробовал его. — Почти готово.  
— Наверняка я снова младше всех. Понятия не имею, почему до сих пор с вами тусуюсь. — Суджон снова смотрела на Кёнсу — не пристально, просто поглядывая иногда. Чондэ заметил это, нахмурился и, накрутив прядь ее волос на средний палец, слегка дернул. Она обернулась со свирепым видом, но потом улыбнулась — быстрой улыбкой, которую Бэкхён не смог расшифровать.  
Смутившись, Бэкхён прикусил нижнюю губу и потянулся закатать рукава толстовки, которые мешали Кёнсу орудовать щипцами. Он тащил рукав, пока тот не оказался за локтем, отпустил и снова взялся за палочки под нечитаемым взглядом Кёнсу. Руки со щипцами замерли, будто Кёнсу нужно было время, чтобы осмыслить это прикосновение, и Суджон бросила на Бэкхёна любопытствующий взгляд.  
— Потому что тебе никогда не приходится ни за что платить, — сказал Бэкхён. — Я готов отразить твой удар, Суджон. — Он скрестил руки и улыбнулся ей.  
— Да ты сам ни за что никогда не платишь, — ответила Суджон. — Вечно сваливаешь это на Минсока-оппу или Чондэ-оппу.  
— Это месть. Столько месяцев пришлось ждать, пока мне начнут продавать алкоголь.  
— Это было пять лет назад, — сказал Чондэ. — Забей уже.  
— Ну, — сказала Суджон, — так сколько тебе лет, Кёнсу-щи?  
— Двадцать четыре, — ответил тот. Его рукава опять сползли по гладкой бледной линии предплечий, и Кёнсу подтянул их уже сам, закусив нижнюю губу.  
— Двадцать четыре, — повторил за ним Бэкхён. — Ровно посередке.  
Кёнсу выглядел на свой возраст — во всяком случае, сегодня вечером. В ночь, когда он приехал, пять дней назад, он выглядел намного старше — в шелковом костюме, очках и перекошенным от усталости ртом. Теперь годы соскользнули с его узких плеч.  
— Черт. — Суджон потянулась открыть бутылку соджу. — На год меня опередил. — Она свернула крышечку, и Бэкхён расставил перед ней стопки, чтобы она наполнила их, прежде чем раздать. — Еще один оппа.  
— Зато ты теперь достаточно взрослая, чтобы пить с нами, мелочь, — поддразнил ее Чондэ, и Суджон одарила его ледяным взглядом.  
— Не знаю, почему в колледже я по тебе скучаю.  
— Ты не живешь здесь? — спросил Кёнсу. Он посмотрел на нее вскользь.  
— Уже нет, — ответила Суджон, подтолкнув полную стопку соджу в сторону Чондэ. Бэкхён сделал то же самое для Кёнсу, просунув руку под его локтем, пока тот резал ножницами мясо на одинаковые кусочки, как заправский профессионал. — Снимаю квартиру в Согвипо-си, рядом с колледжем. Но мои родители все еще живут здесь. Я приезжаю сюда раз в месяц.  
— Еще немного, и она перестанет приезжать. И даже навещать. Соён почти никогда не приезжает.  
— Я не Бэкбом-оппа, — возразила Суджон, довольно резко, и Бэкхён облизнул губы.  
Кёнсу посмотрел на него, и Бэкхён улыбнулся.  
— Наши ровесники в основном уезжают? — спросил он, все еще глядя на Бэкхёна. Тот обхватил рукой колено.  
— Ага, — ответил Чондэ. — Нас тут осталось всего ничего. Поколение наших родителей просто продолжало семейное дело, все поголовно становились ныряльщицами, рыбаками, копались в грядках и так далее. Но теперь большинство уезжает в колледж, и возвращается только по праздникам или навестить родителей.  
Бэкхён подумал о стойке регистрации в гостинице, о бабушкиной учетной книге. Потом подумал о Суджон, о ее заграничных друзьях и о подаче документов в университет. Он стянул с края жаровни подгоревший кусочек мяса с обуглившимся жиром и съел его, чувствуя, что Кёнсу так и не отвел взгляд.  
— Деревня маленькая, — продолжил Чондэ, — Делать тут особо нечего. Не очень-то… захватывающе, если не считать привидений.  
— Нет тут никаких привидений, оппа, завали. — Суджон повернулась к Кёнсу. — Не давай им вешать тебе лапшу. Это просто камфорные деревья.  
— Ты все еще боишься, — поддразнил Чондэ, перебирая пальцами по ее предплечью так душераздирающе медленно, что она вздрогнула. — От одной маленькой страшилки еще никто не умирал. Там, наверху, далеко не только привидения водятся.  
— Да, я почувствовал это сегодня, — Кёнсу откинулся назад, слегка подперев спиной стену. — Бэкхён поднялся со мной в самые дебри, чтобы взглянуть на святилище местной богини Чёльбёг-ри. Мы шли мимо этих деревьев.  
— Что ты знаешь о дебрях, дитя мегаполиса. Эта безобидная тропка шла через сплошные огороды. В следующий раз я отведу тебя на скалы, и вот тогда посмотрим, трудно ли было сегодня.  
— В следующий раз? С чего ты так уверен, что я еще раз соглашусь провести с тобой целый день?  
Когда Бэкхён открыл рот, он еще не был до конца уверен, что собирается сказать, но его перебил Чондэ.  
— Бэкхённи сводил тебя к хальман-дан? — Его брови взлетели. — Это…  
— Он вчера предложил, — пояснил Кёнсу. — Мне стало любопытно.  
— Я просто подумал, если Кёнсу собирается здесь задержаться, он мог бы заодно и с богиней познакомиться, — небрежно ответил Бэкхён, игнорируя проницательный взгляд Чондэ, которым тот сверлил уже не Кёнсу, а его самого.  
— Ты там был хоть раз с тех пор, как… — Суджон замолчала, заправила прядь за ухо и пихнула локтем шикнувшего на нее Чондэ. — Что ж, там отличная обзорная площадка, как раз у самого алтаря.  
— Так и есть, — сказал Бэкхён, выбирая очередной обгоревший кусочек. — Славный маршрут.  
— Не считая камфорных деревьев, — пробормотала Суджон.  
Чондэ все еще с интересом смотрел на Бэкхёна, потирая руку там, куда пришелся локоть Суджон, и Бэкхён сосредоточился на Кёнсу, отобрав у того щипцы.  
— Хватит усердствовать. Съешь что-нибудь уже.  
— А ты планируешь задержаться, Кёнсу? — спросил Чондэ. Бэкхён завозился со щипцами, неумело переворачивая мясо в последний раз.  
Кёнсу задумчиво накрутил шнурок толстовки на палец, после чего еще раз вытер руки о скомканное влажное полотенце и вытянул щипцы у Бэкхёна из рук.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Думаю, да. — Он начал снимать мясо с жаровни и складывать в пустую керамическую миску, по соседству с той, в которой были листья салата. — Меня же еще ждет экскурсия на скалы, в конце концов.  
— Бэкхён мастер много говорить о чем угодно, а об округе — особенно. — Чондэ взял кусочек мяса, на который уже положил глаз Бэкхён, триумфально окунул его в кунжутный соус, а потом принялся медленно жевать, издавая порнушные стоны. Бэкхён оскалился в его адрес.  
Кёнсу снова посмотрел на него, и Бэкхён пожалел, что вообще заикнулся про преподавание, если теперь Кёнсу будет смотреть на него так, как… как бы там он на него ни смотрел. Бэкхён съел еще один анчоус, почувствовав только вкус соли.  
— Ты бы прокатил его на пони, Бэкхён, — предложила Суджон.  
— Любишь лошадей? — спросил Бэкхён, подцепив кусочек мяса и заворачивая его в лист салата. Капли с только что промытых листьев оседали прохладой на подушечках пальцев. Его кожа уже лоснилась от пота, как бывает всегда, если сидишь у самой жаровни. — Чанёль будет счастлив покатать нас на лошадях. Он вечно пытается заставить меня чаще ездить верхом.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Кёнсу. — Не думаю, что я хоть раз катался.  
— Что ж, я уверена, Чанёль-оппа не усадит вас на своенравных лошадок. Он же не такой грубиян, как Бэкхён-оппа.  
Чондэ подавился кусочком кимчи и зашелся в приступе кашля. Кёнсу встревоженно наблюдал, как Суджон хлопает его по спине, пока кашель не перешел в смех, и Чондэ не поднял на них слезящийся, но веселый взгляд.  
— Вот это память.  
— Я не грубиян, — возразил Бэкхён с набитым ртом. — Тот парень все заливал, какой он хороший наездник. Я просто хотел, чтобы остальные новички оседлали своих пони без проблем.  
— Ты хотел преподать ему урок. — Чондэ хлебнул побольше воды, а потом завернул в салат не меньше трех кусочков свиных желудков разом. — Мы все хотели. И, заметь, никто тебя не остановил. — Он набил рот.  
Кёнсу спокойно взял кусочек мяса и положил на лист генипы.  
— Не знаю, насколько меня обнадеживает эта история.  
— Живи, рискуя. — Бэкхён наклонялся до тех пор, пока их с Кёнсу руки не соприкоснулись, как он уже делал прежде. Он ждал, что Кёнсу отпрянет, но тот подался в ответ, чуть скосив глаза. Но его губы дрогнули.  
— Оставляю рискованную жизнь на тебя. Думаю… думаю, взглянуть на лошадей я точно не против.  
— Класс, — сказал Бэкхён. Кёнсу снова улыбнулся, и Бэкхён ухмыльнулся в ответ, наморщив нос.  
— Это, кстати, отличный способ посмотреть на остров, — заметил Чондэ. — По тропам можно далеко зайти.  
— Похоже, на Чеджу каждый первый — бывалый экскурсовод, — сказал Кёнсу.  
Суджон, улыбнувшись, изысканно добавила кусочек кимчи в свой салатный ролл.  
— Это наша гордость, — сказала она, поднося ролл к губам. — Мы считаем, что Чеджу прекрасен.  
— Это так, — согласился Кёнсу. — Мне не терпится узнать его получше.  
Чондэ поднял свою стопку.  
— За то, чтобы Кёнсу понравился Чеджу, — сказал он, и все, чокнувшись, опрокинули стопки. Бэкхён облизнул губы и почувствовал горький привкус рисовой водки, не отрывая взгляд от Кёнсу, глаза которого блестели в свете потолочных ламп.  
Позже, когда обе бутылки соджу опустели, а третья партия мяса доходила на жаровне, вышла мама Чондэ с двумя мисками черного камня — в одной суп из бобовой пасты, в другой со взбитым яйцом. Рукой она, как и Чондэ, прижимала к себе соджу. Должно быть, у нее он этому и научился.  
Бэкхён оглядел ресторан. Теперь посетителей было больше, жители со всех концов деревни собрались поесть холодным воскресным вечером.  
Мама Чондэ, улыбаясь, выставила на стол суп и бутылку соджу.  
— Вы хорошо обходитесь с гостем Бэкхённи? — спросила она, встречаясь глазами с Бэкхёном, затем с Чондэ. Суджон вся расцвела от того, что уж она-то, разумеется, обходится, а у Бэкхёна от выпитого начал неметь нос.  
— Уж конечно, мам, — заверил Бэкхён, хлопая ресницами, и она рассмеялась в точности как Чондэ, с той же самой милой кошачьей улыбкой.  
— Я знаю тебя слишком давно для того, чтобы это сработало, Бён Бэкхён. — Она уперла руки в бока, волосы, собранные в хвост, лежали у нее на плече. — Так что даже не пытайся.  
Она наконец-то посмотрела на Кёнсу, и ее глаза расширились.  
— Это вы, должно быть, остановились у Бэкхённи, — сказала она, и Кёнсу кивнул.  
— Да, Ким-щи. Я приехал из Сеула.  
— Что ж, как только вы устанете от стряпни Бэкхённи, заставьте его сводить вас сюда, и я накормлю вас. — Чондэ фыркнул, и Бэкхён сделал вид, что надулся. Губы Кёнсу дрогнули. — У нас тут не только самгёпсаль.  
— Мы вроде бы уже разобрались, — ответил Кёнсу с вежливым, но немного нетвердым поклоном. Это первый раз, когда Бэкхён заметил, что алкоголь подействовал на Кёнсу. Ему стало немного завидно — после первой же стопки Бэкхён покрывался буйным румянцем, а его язык начинал шевелиться медленнее, чем того хотел бы его мозг, спотыкаясь на согласных, которые обычно не представляли никаких трудностей. Речь Кёнсу и его движения остались прежними. — Но я возьму на заметку.  
— Возьми. — Мама Чондэ наклонила голову. Она вдруг прищурилась и окинула Кёнсу испытующим взглядом. — Ты когда-нибудь… — она запнулась, тряхнула головой, чтобы волосы не лезли в лицо. — Ничего, забудь, это глупо.  
В повисшей над столом странной атмосфере Бэкхён облизнул губы и хватил ладонями по столешнице:  
— Чондэ, а налей-ка мне еще!  
— Мальчики, — вздохнула Суджон, против воли посмеиваясь, и мама Чондэ наградила Кёнсу еще одним странным взглядом, прежде чем покачала головой.  
— Не набирайся так, домой потом не дойдешь, — сказала она Бэкхёну, и тот улыбнулся.  
— Не вопрос, — просиял он в ответ. — Мам, ты лучшая.  
— Она не твоя мама, а моя. Перестань уже ее уводить.  
— Она любит меня больше. Потому что ты далеко не такой милаха как я.  
— Чушь какая, — сказал Чондэ, погружая ложку в яичный суп.  
Они беззлобно препирались, пуская в ход бородатые подколы, и Суджон налила им еще по стопке, хотя всем уже наверняка было достаточно. Кёнсу заботливо вытер край своей стопки большим пальцем, ловя заблудшую каплю соджу, а затем поднес палец к губам, чтобы облизать его. У Бэкхёна подвело живот, и он задумался, не переел ли сегодня.  
— Слышь, Кёнсу, — сказал Чондэ, когда они с Бэкхёном забросили бесконечную перепалку. — Забыл спросить, какая твоя любимая бейсбольная команда.  
— Бейсбол? — Кёнсу сонно моргнул, и Бэкхён был уже настолько пьян, что чуть не начал издавать умиленные звуки от его манеры дуть губы. Но это был не Чанёль, который бы поржал над бэкхёновыми подколками, а потом попытался бы его защекотать. Это был тихоня Кёнсу, с блестящими глазами и порозовевшими щеками, и Бэкхёну сходило с рук многое, но вряд ли прокатило бы это.  
— Ну да, — сказал Чондэ. — Типа, самый важный спорт из всех, что когда-либо существовали. В масштабах вселенной. Я уверен, пришельцы смотрят наш земной бейсбол со своих родных планет и жалеют, что у них нет ничего настолько крутого.  
— Понеслось, — пробормотала Суджон и подперла щеку рукой — почти в такой позе, только менее расхлябанной, она сидела, когда они только вошли.  
— Я не… — Кёнсу запустил руку в волосы, — интересуюсь бейсболом?  
— Ты сейчас заплатишь за эти слова, — сказала Суджон. — Стоило просто сказать, что ты болеешь за Дусанских Медведей.  
— Кёнсу, — торжественно выдал Чондэ, но сбил пафос, икнув, — позволь мне рассказать тебе о лучшей команде лиги, КИА Тайгерс.  
— Мерзость какая. Не ври ему. — Бэкхён пнул Чондэ под столом. — Ты мой постоялец, тебе придется болеть за Нексан.  
— Мне не придется ни за кого болеть. У меня нет времени на бейсбол.  
— Ну, теперь-то время у тебя есть? — сказал Бэкхён, повторив свои вчерашние слова, и Кёнсу нахмурился. Бэкхёну захотелось разгладить эту морщинку пальцем.  
— Рано или поздно мне придется вернуться, — ответил Кёнсу. — В Сеул. — Он вздохнул. — Я не могу остаться здесь и всегда иметь время на вот это вот всё.  
— Рано или поздно не значит завтра, — заметил Бэкхён. — Или послезавтра.  
— Достаточно времени для того, чтобы разобраться в бейсболе? Ты это имеешь в виду?  
— Только не разбирайся в КИА Тайгерс, — ответил Бэкхён. Ему хотелось пошевелиться, желудок был набит под завязку. — Они отстой.  
— Хорошо, я запомнил. — Кёнсу смотрел на него сквозь упавшую челку, пока Чондэ распинался про потрясную технику питча Им Чунсоба и подающий надежды талант Диджея Холтона — или чем там еще он себя утешал, чтобы спокойно спать ночью, будучи фанатом такой отвратной команды.  
— Нам пора бы обратно, — сказал Бэкхён. Было не позже девяти, но ресторан уже почти опустел. Сегодня был вечер воскресенья, и Бэкхён знал, что ранним утром Суджон нужно будет сесть в автобус, который отвезёт её обратно к городской квартире и учебе. — Не хочу, чтобы Кёнсу подвергался тлетворному влиянию в слишком больших объемах.  
— Тогда ему стоит остаться здесь, — сказал Чондэ.  
Бэкхён встал и потянулся, сцепив руки над головой. Кёнсу тоже встал и коротко поклонился Чондэ.  
— Приятно было познакомиться, — сказал он, и повторил то же самое с Суджон. Она улыбнулась, составляя стопки.  
— Я останусь и помогу Чондэ прибраться.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что будешь сидеть тут и командовать? — ответил Чондэ, и Суджон рассмеялась.  
— Думаю, это помогает, — поддразнила она. Чондэ пожал плечами.  
Бэкхён забрал обе куртки с их конца стола и натянул ту, что побольше, а потом подал Кёнсу его куртку и накинул её ему на плечи. Полусонный Кёнсу не очень твердо стоял на ногах, просовывая руки в рукава, так что Бэкхён держал куртку, пока Кёнсу не надел ее до конца. Потом руки Бэкхёна остались лежать у него на плечах. Он готов был поспорить, что, встань он на носки, его подбородок придется точно Кёнсу на макушку.  
Кёнсу не отпихнул его, просто застегнул куртку, и Чондэ подергал себя за мочку уха, глядя на них.  
— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, Кёнсу, — сказал он. — Если ты уже позволяешь ему такое, скоро он прилепится к тебе, как моллюск к камню.  
Бэкхён протестующе крякнул, слишком объевшийся и потяжелевший от мяса для того, чтобы спорить.  
— Я заметил, — ответил Кёнсу. — Я уже обещал ему сломать пальцы. Кажется, угроза не сработала.  
— Бэкхённи-оппа думает, что люди исчезнут, если он не будет за них хвататься, — сказала Суджон, и Бэкхён вздрогнул. Кёнсу заметил это и легонько коснулся его. — Он всегда был таким.  
Бэкхён прикрыл глаза и облизал губы. Во рту царил непонятный вкус, за левым глазом тихонько пульсировало.  
— Тебе лучше не засыпать сейчас, Бэкхён. — Голос у Кёнсу был низкий и бархатистый, и теперь, когда Бэкхён ничего не видел, он мог просто наслаждаться его модуляциями.  
— Я не засну, — ответил он. — Ну, пока мы не вернемся в гостиницу. — Он открыл глаза и ухмыльнулся Кёнсу. — Хорошей дороги, Суджон.  
— До скорого. — Она махнула рукой и снова посмотрела на Кёнсу. — Позаботься о своем постояльце.  
— Никаких диких пони, — поклялся Бэкхён, пока Чондэ составлял тарелки из-под закусок в стопку на краю стола.  
— Мне нравятся твои друзья.  
— Мне тоже, — ответил Бэкхён. — Я знаю их уже сто лет.  
— Наверное, так и бывает, когда всю жизнь живешь в одном месте.  
— Я переехал сюда, когда мне было девять. Чтобы жить с бабушкой. — Он запихнул пальцы в карман куртки. — Но да, большую часть жизни.  
— Да? — Кёнсу пожал плечами. — У меня нет такого места. Мы переезжали с места на место из-за работы моего отца, так что я в основном ходил в международные школы.  
— Международные школы? — рассмеялся Бэкхён. — Где же ты жил тогда?  
— В разных уголках Европы. Я окончил начальную школу в Швейцарии, потом мы переехали в Германию. Еще я жил в Шотландии. Там была школа-интернат, и мы с братом учились там всего лишь часть года. — Он замолчал. — Еще Канада и Япония. В Японии я жил дольше всего. Больше двух учебных лет.  
— Звучит как много языков, которые пришлось учить. Ты говоришь по-японски? Или на немецком, или, эээ, на каком языке вообще разговаривают в Швейцарии?  
— Все мои занятия были на английском, — ответил Кёнсу. — Я не… Я выучил его быстро, когда было нужно.  
— Я еле говорю на корейском, — пошутил Бэкхён. — Впечатляет. — Он осилил две главы «Учи китайский!», но это было совсем как в школе — всё, что он пытался выучить, забывалось быстрее, чем он запоминал. Впрочем, он нахватался японского из аниме, пусть и вряд ли ему это когда-нибудь пригодится. — Звучит увлекательно. Ты повидал мир. — Германия? Шотландия? Не считая службы во флоте, Бэкхён не бывал отсюда дальше, чем в океане на рыбацкой лодке минсокова отца, когда его лицо заливали слезы, а из приемника сыпались цифры — координаты других лодок. — Круто, наверное.  
— В каком-то смысле, — вздохнул Кёнсу, и подул ветер — видимо, в знак симпатии. — Но еще это звучит как только один друг детства. И ничего такого… — он показал широким жестом вокруг, на деревню. — Я привык видеть семью где-то раз в год. Так что это… Это здорово.  
— Всё так, — сказал Бэкхён и глубоко вдохнул. Соль, море и ветер. Он споткнулся — мир сразу пошатнулся, — и Кёнсу крепко схватил его за руку. — Извини, я очень быстро пьянею.  
— Тогда в моей компании тебе будет непросто. Половину сделок мы заключаем, откупоривая одну бутылку вина за другой.  
Бэкхён наморщил нос.  
— Мне никогда не нравилось вино.  
— Мне тоже, — признал Кёнсу и рассмеялся. — Но я научился пить дорогое. — Он отпустил руку Бэкхёна и тот тяжело пошел вперед на автопилоте, вверх к гостинице, Кёнсу прямо за ним.  
— Почему ты тогда его пьешь, если оно тебе не нравится?  
— Причин достаточно. Ни одна из них не интересна.  
— Думаю, — сказал Бэкхён, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по каменной стене, ногтями царапая камень, проводя почти ровную линию, — что нам стоит пересмотреть твое определение интересности.  
— Возможно.  
Бэкхён посмотрел на него, пытаясь разобрать его черты в темноте.  
— Мы поработаем над этим, пока ты тут. Совмещая с экскурсиями по самым лучшим местам острова.  
Бэкхён потер глаза, но это не сделало Кёнсу более четким. Разумеется.  
— Ты не должен этого делать, — сказал Кёнсу. Бэкхён предпочитал его командирский тон, а не этот неуверенный. — Я плачу за комнату, а не за твое время.  
— Разве я не говорил уже? Я хочу.  
Бэкхён, может, никогда и не побывает в Европе, но удивительный Кёнсу сам приехал сюда, к Бэкхёну, и Бэкхён хотел узнать о нем как можно больше.  
— Ладно. Раз ты знаешь, что это не обязательно.  
Кёнсу первым подошел к двери гостиницы и, толкнув, открыл ее. Бэкхён прошел сразу за ним, стянул обувь и затем развернул ее к двери так, чтобы носки смотрели наружу. Затем он снова врезался в Кёнсу, когда потянулся к выключателю. Он бормотал свою обычную присказку, пока лампочка мигала: раз, два, три, лампочка, гори. На третий счёт свет всё-таки разгорелся.  
— Мне точно пора купить новую.  
Кёнсу снял шапку и повесил куртку обратно на спинку стула. Затем он налил себе воды в тот же стакан, что и раньше, пока Бэкхён мутно смотрел на него от двери.  
— Тебе тоже стоит налить себе воды.  
— У меня не бывает похмелья, — ответил Бэкхён. Он пробежался языком по зубам.  
— Везет. — Кёнсу взял стакан и прошел мимо Бэкхёна обратно в коридор. Бэкхён следил за тем, как он идет к своей комнате. Перед глазами всё расплывалось.  
— Завтра пойдем кататься на лошадях? — спросил Бэкхён. Когда это его голос успел так осипнуть.  
— Только если ты обещаешь не сажать меня на злобного пони.  
— Ты будешь слагать стихи о том, как прекрасны маршруты конных прогулок.  
— Не большой поклонник поэзии, — ответил Кёнсу, замерев в дверном проеме. Алый румянец на щеках и сияющие глаза доказывали, что он все еще был пьян. — Не мое.  
— Тебя потянет на сичжо. Они поистине вдохновляют. Спокойной ночи, Кёнсу.  
— Спокойной ночи, Бэкхён. — Кёнсу помолчал, тяжело оперевшись на дверь. — Сегодня было весело.  
— Я рад.  
— Мне уже давно не было весело, — добавил он, так тихо, что Бэкхён едва смог это разобрать, и закрыл дверь, оставив Бэкхёна в одиночестве посреди коридора. Он смотрел ему вслед и в очередной раз думал, зачем же Кёнсу приехал сюда, в Чёльбёг-ри, деревеньку посреди нигде.

***

Бэкхён проснулся под музыку проливного дождя. Капли усиленно барабанили по окнам и крыше.  
Он потянулся под одеялом, поджал пальцы на ногах, когда хрустнула челюсть, затем сел, быстро пригладил рукой волосы и натянул футболку — сувенир со старшей школы, когда они с Чондэ прокатились до Чеджу-си посмотреть, как After School выступают на стадионе во время одного из концертов Корейской волны.  
Бэкхён добрел до ванной и наскоро почистил зубы, в процессе вздохнул над очередным прыщиком, вскочившим на подбородке, и сразу закатил глаза, потому что не на кого было производить впечатление.  
Забив на прическу, он выдвинулся в коридор, в сторону гостиной.  
В гостиной на подушке у окна сидел Кёнсу с кружкой кофе в руках и смотрел на море. Из-за ветра с дождем казалось, что это кадр из какого-то фильма.  
— Ну что, готов прокатиться на пони? — Своим вопросом Бэкхён вспугнул Кёнсу, и тот резко повернул голову, распахнув глаза как олень в свете фар. — Шутка. Не пугайся так.  
— Я не слышал, как ты вошел.  
— Не исключено, что мне это говорят впервые. Надо в ежедневнике отметить.  
— Ты ведешь ежедневник? — Кёнсу отпил из кружки и улыбнулся.  
— Нет. Хватит с меня возни с учетной книгой.  
— Зачем тогда ты ее ведешь? Традиция?  
— Моя бабушка трепетно к ней относилась. Старалась записывать все и всегда. Компьютерам не доверяла. — Бэкхён пожал плечами. — Я уверен, она хотела бы, чтобы я продолжал ее вести, вот я и веду. А с компьютером стало проще принимать кредитки и вести бухгалтерию.  
Бэкхён занялся бухгалтерией, когда закончил школу. Как раз перед тем, как Исин уехал обратно в Китай. Они вдвоем откопали все бумажные документы, разложенные по подплесневевшим на углах картонным коробкам, и забили все данные в какую-то программу, которую посоветовал брат и из-за которой нетбук теперь работал с черепашьей скоростью. Они запарились, но было весело, когда Исин зачитывал слова из старых налоговых отчетностей, которые видел впервые, и Бэкхёну приходилось лезть в словарь, потому что половину из них он не знал сам.  
— Значит, из сентиментальных соображений? — Кёнсу кивнул. — В написанном от руки больше воспоминаний?  
— Ага. — Бэкхён тоже взял подушку и подтащил ее поближе к Кёнсу. Их колени соприкоснулись, когда он сел. — Мне нравится делать так, как предпочитала она. Память о людях хранится в мелочах.  
— Она была близким тебе человеком?  
— Меня, по большей части, воспитала именно она. Меня и моего брата. — Он засмеялся. — И Исина.  
— У тебя есть брат? — Кёнсу поставил кружку на пол между ними. Она была пуста.  
— Старший, — сказал Бэкхён. — Он закончил школу и пошел дальше своей дорогой. Мы видимся дважды в год. На Соллаль и Чусок. Он живет в Пусане, недалеко от того места, где служили мы с Чондэ. Там же поступил в универ. — Бэкхён потыкал в полинявшие, облезлые буквы на трениках. — Он у нас в семье самый умница.  
Может быть, и самый умный. В конце концов, он ушел, оставив Бэкхёна здесь, и обзавелся собственной жизнью.  
— Кто же тогда ты? — спросил Кёнсу. — Самый надоедливый?  
— Я самый красивый. — Бэкхён похлопал ресницами. — Неужели не очевидно? — Кёнсу вздохнул, будто ожидал такого ответа, но надеялся его всё-таки не получить, и это прозвучало так сердито, что Бэкхён засмеялся. — Ладно, ладно. Я... я не знаю. Я просто другой. — Бэкхён обнял ноги и подтянул их к груди. — Я самый смешной.  
Кёнсу пощипал свои штаны, посмотрел вниз на носки.  
— А кто такой Исин?  
— Исин... — Бэкхён задумался, как бы объяснить. — Он жил с нами какое-то время. Кажется, несколько лет. — Однажды, уже после того, как уехал Бэкбом, бабушка зашла в комнату Бэкхёна, пока тот уверенно следовал стратегии заниматься чем угодно, кроме домашнего задания, и сказала, что с ними теперь кое-кто поживет. «Позаботься о нем, Бэкхённи», сказала она. — Это мой хороший друг. Нужно написать ему емэйл, но я все забываю это сделать.  
— Исин. Это китайское имя?  
— Ага. Его корейский такая милота. Будто каждой букве не терпится выпрыгнуть из его рта. — Бэкхён уперся лбом в колени.  
Еще он играет на гитаре и запоминает самые странные в мире песни.  
Дождь теперь лил совсем неистово: Бэкхёну не нужно было смотреть, он мог сказать уже по тому, как стучало по крыше.  
— Когда была построена эта гостиница? — Бэкхён поднял голову. Кёнсу больше не смотрел в окно, нет. Он смотрел на Бэкхёна, и Бэкхён сглотнул и внезапно пожалел, что не причесался.  
— Помнишь, мы вчера шли мимо дома? Дома старого горшечника?  
— Тот, заброшенный? Да, я помню.  
— Так вот он не такой старый, как эта гостиница. — Кёнсу от удивления приоткрыл рот и огляделся, будто всё теперь предстало перед ним в ином свете. — Ремонты тут, конечно, случались чаще.  
— Пару раз, — поддакнул Кёнсу.  
— Этот дом поколениями принадлежал семье моей матери. Теперь тут только я и хён. Ну, еще дядюшки.  
— Но гостиницу оставили на тебе.  
— Да. — Бэкхён тщетно пытался сдуть челку с лица, в итоге сдался и отвел ее в сторону. Он действительно оброс. В следующий раз, когда он встретит Тэён, он попросит его подстричь. Не считая Суджон, у нее была самая твердая рука. — Могли с тем же успехом оставить ее неопределившейся с планами на жизнь малолетке, не так ли?  
Кёнсу на это не ответил, только вытянул свои короткие ноги так, что они почти коснулись бэкхёнова бедра. Они немного помолчали, но потом Кёнсу заговорил:  
— Будет холоднее, чем сейчас?  
— Разве что чуть-чуть. В холодный год может выпасть немного снега. Чаще снег идет в верхней, северной части острова, но никто не застрахован.  
— Я думал, стоит ли съездить в город и купить куртку к декабрю. — Бэкхён выставил руки за спину и перенес часть веса на них. — Или к январю. Не хотелось бы замерзнуть.  
Январь. Это нескоро. Бэкхён боялся, что снова привыкнет жить с кем-то, и это будет…  
— Не заморачивайся, — сказал он. — Можешь брать мою, если хочешь. Я не против походить пока в куртке хёна. Они же вообще одинаковые, просто его больше. Бабушка всегда брала ему на размер больше, даже когда у нас с ним был уже один и тот же.  
— То есть, ты не против? — Ноги Кёнсу отодвинулись, и он сел по-турецки. Он снова смотрел в окно, но Бэкхён не был уверен, что он за ним что-то видел. — Если я останусь так надолго?  
— Это гостиница. Ты можешь оставаться здесь, сколько захочешь. — Он покрутил головой, разминая шею. Спросонья спина всё еще была немного деревянная. — Как ты насчет позавтракать?  
— Могу показать тебе приемчик, как сделать идеальную яичницу, без корочки по краям.  
Бэкхён понаблюдал за тем, как Кёнсу своими крохотными руками выводит узоры на бедре — единственный признак нервозности пробился через его абсолютное самообладание, — и ухмыльнулся.  
— Если ты научишь меня до того, как Чанёль снова нагрянет к завтраку, можешь остаться навсегда.  
Кёнсу повернулся к нему и улыбнулся, мягко и слегка печально.  
— Рано или поздно мне придется вернуться на работу, — сказал он, и Бэкхён поджал губы, глядя на улицу, на дождь.

***

— Снаружи как-то сыровато, — заметил Чанёль. Его бейсбольная кепка смотрела козырьком вбок, а сам он сидел в дверном проеме, на самом пороге, лицом к заднему двору гостиницы. Бэкхён потянул за козырёк вперед и вниз, чтобы надвинуть кепку ему на глаза. Дальше порога в носках он не пошел. — Паршивец.  
— Разумеется, там сыровато, — ответил Бэкхён, вытерев руки об джинсы и присев на корточки, чтобы разобраться с краном. Он подставил под него ведро и наконец-то смог повернуть его влево. Вода побежала слишком резво, выплеснулась на чёрно-белые пластиковые тапки, которые стояли перед задней дверью, и промочила ему носки. — Два дня дождь шел.  
— Чем же ты тут занимался? — спросил Чанёль. — Я знаю, что телевидение здесь толком не работает, когда у нас ветер с дождем, два по цене одного. Вчера думал, фургон сдует с дороги, пока я еду с работы домой.  
— Богиня ветров разозлилась, не иначе, — сказал Бэкхён, пока ведро набиралось. — Ветра намного резче, чем обычно.  
— Ты говоришь как моя мама. Почему бы не объяснить это глобальным потеплением, как все нормальные люди?  
— Каким местом глобальное потепление объясняет холода? — возразил Бэкхён.  
— Ну, — начал Чанёль, явно затевая очередную длинную содержательную околонаучную тираду, которая стопудово заставит Бэкхёна почувствовать себя снова за партой, — для начала, оно вызывает полярные вихри и силу…  
— Забей, — прервал его Бэкхён. — Мне пофигу, вот правда. Что мне не пофигу, так это то, что дождь не заканчивается.  
— Сейчас он закончился?  
Бэкхён вздохнул и завернул кран, останавливая воду. Потом пихнул Чанёля в колено.  
— Подвинься, тупица.  
— То, что я высок и красив, — сказал Чанёль, встав и потерев свои промокшие на заднице джинсы, — еще не повод называть меня по-всякому.  
— Ты под ногами мешаешься.  
Бэкхён сбросил кроссовки и прошел мимо Чанёля с тяжелым ведром в руках.  
— Ты сегодня утром какой-то подозрительно деятельный. За два дня ты мистическим образом вдруг решил перестать быть лентяем?  
В итоге Бэкхён провел большую часть первого дождливого дня, переводя одно за другим все яйца в доме, и каждый раз, когда на краях получалась корочка, Кёнсу кидал на него осуждающий взгляд, скрестив руки. Под конец они устроили небольшой яичный пир, и пока Кёнсу ел одно, Бэкхён съедал три — потому что сворачивал яичницу в трубочку пальцами и ел, пока Кёнсу резал свою на странные геометрические кусочки, обрезая вокруг желтка, который он потом поедал за один большой неряшливый укус. Бэкхён смеялся над Кёнсу до тех пор, пока тот не слизывал желток с уголков своих губ. Кёнсу много улыбался, и даже если у Бэкхёна побаливал желудок — оно того стоило.  
Второй дождливый день Бэкхён в итоге провел в деревне. Он спустился туда, когда ливень был в самом разгаре, и голову-то зонтик спас, но из-за ветра, который дул прямо в лицо, джинсы насквозь промокли. Он столкнулся с Ким Тэён, когда выбирал себе еще десяток яиц и рыбу для ужина. Тэён, как всегда, была великолепна — закудрявившиеся от дождя волосы были собраны сзади в растрепанный хвостик. Она посмотрела на Бэкхёна и спросила, неужели тот успел вырасти, и Бэкхён улыбнулся ей и сказал, что определенно так, и что ей лучше поберечься, ведь скоро он перерастет Чанёля.  
— На самом деле, — сказала она, протягивая четыре тысячевоновых купюры старику Ли, который засунул их в карман зеленого фартука, — мы уже слишком взрослые для того, чтобы как-то физически расти.  
— Ты не права, — ответил ей Бэкхён. — По-моему, твои волосы определенно длиннее, чем были пару недель назад.  
Они рассмеялись. По дороге домой мокрая сумка билась о его колени, и в какой-то момент он просто сдался, закрыл зонтик и позволил дождю прилепить волосы к его лицу. Он думал о том, как много лет он уже ходит этой дорогой к гостинице и от неё, и сколько еще раз он пройдет по ней в грядущие годы.  
— Мне нужно помыть прихожую и часть коридора, — сказал Бэкхён. — Грязно. — Он поставил ведро на пол у самой входной двери и прошел на кухню, где оставил швабру после завтрака. На третий день яичницы у него стали получаться идеально. — Кроме того…  
Чанёль закинул руку ему на плечо и притянул к себе, уткнувшись носом в волосы.  
— Кроме того что?  
— Кёнсу, конечно, ничего не сказал, но он.. — Бэкхён попытался подыскать слово, — чистюля.  
Он выбрал это слово, но не полностью передавало то, как Кёнсу рассеянно сортировал по алфавиту журналы, которые Бэкхён решил оставить на столе в гостиной, или как он выстроил горшки с кактусами в шеренгу у кухонной стены, когда Бэкхён куда-то отлучился.  
— Я понял, — сказал Чанёль, отпустив Бэкхёна, когда тот начал вырываться. — Так странно, что тебе есть чем тут заняться посреди зимы.  
— Да, — сказал Бэкхён. — Это… — Предыдущие несколько зим Бэкхён проводил большую часть своего времени подальше от гостиницы. Она была слишком просторной для одного человека. Вместо этого он коротал дни, собирая мандарины или помогая Чанёлю с пони. Иногда он часами сидел внизу на берегу, наблюдая, как ныряльщики погружаются в воду даже тогда, когда на море было слишком неспокойно для дайвинга. Зачастую он садился на автобус и ехал далеко, к утесу, и смотрел с него на волны с нового ракурса — до тех пор, пока солнце не начинало сползать за горизонт. — Мне нравится.  
Чанёль посмотрел на него, открыл рот, передумал и закрыл, вместо этого взъерошив Бэкхёну волосы. Бэкхён возмущенно фыркнул, взялся за швабру и макнул ее в ведро. Стоило, конечно, вложить деньги в одно из этих новомодных приспособлений с отжимом и сменной насадкой, но химический запах, который после них оставался, Бэкхёна не устраивал. Ради того, чтобы в доме пахло старым деревом и ромашкой, он был готов лишний раз заморочиться со старой шваброй.  
— Кстати, раз уж речь зашла о твоем госте. Где он?  
— Он вышел пройтись. Кажется, дожди его не тревожат — во всяком случае не так сильно, как меня, но… — Бэкхён рассмеялся. — Наверное, ему просто нужно было от меня отдохнуть!  
— Он такой тихоня, как мы думали?  
— И да, и нет. — Бэкхён начал свой привычный обряд, медленно двигая шваброй вперед и назад. Чанёль, как всегда, вставал на пути, подпирал спиной стену и, скрестив руки груди, смотрел, как Бэкхён работает.— Он… Мне не кажется, что он так уж часто общается с людьми? Во всяком случае, без... каких-либо сторонних побуждений, не по работе, например.  
— А-а. То есть, он привык заключать сделки и командовать людьми.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Бэкхён. Он знал только то, что вина там требовалось немало.  
— Он понравился Чондэ. Я вчера с ним ужинал, и он постоянно ржал надо мной, потому что я был похож на мокрую крысу, но в перерыве между шуточками он упомянул, что ты сводил Кёнсу наверх, к хальман-дан.  
— Это действительно настолько важно? — Бэкхён перестал мыть пол и посмотрел на Чанёля, чья обычная широкая ухмылка сменилась небрежной полуулыбкой. Взгляд у него был пронизывающий, и Бэкхён нахохлился. — Я просто подумал, что Кёнсу было бы интересно посмотреть.  
— Ты не поднимался туда с тех пор, как умерла твоя бабушка.  
Это не было правдой. Несколько недель после похорон Бэкхён просиживал часами там, наверху, пытаясь вложить всю свою тоску в кусочки белой бумаги, которые он запихивал между деревом и камнем. Это почти сработало.  
— Об этом я как-то не думал. Я, скорее, думал о том, что... — Бэкхён вздохнул и опустился на колени, выжимая тряпку. — Когда он приехал, он выглядел как Исин. Ты с ним не знаком, но когда он показался на пороге... — Бэкхён сдул с лица волосы и снова вытер руки о джинсы, оставляя на бедре грязно-коричневые отпечатки ладоней. — Кёнсу выглядел потерянным. Так что я отвел его к хальман-дан, как и Исина. Вот и все.  
Чанёль кивнул, и снова переодел бейсболку задом наперед. Бэкхён подарил ее Чанёлю в прошлом году, на день рождения. Нексан Хироус. Чанёль вообще не любил бейсбол, но Чондэ стебал куда чаще, чем Бэкхёна. Скорее всего, ему просто нравилось, как Чондэ ноет, когда на него начинают наезжать.  
— Знаешь, я там ни разу еще не был.  
— Что ж...  
Дверь открылась, и за ней показался Кёнсу. Волосы торчали во все стороны, взгляд был пасмурный, а губы плотно сжаты. В руке он до побелевших костяшек сжимал телефон.  
— Поймал сигнал? — спросил Бэкхён.  
— Да. Мне нужно было позвонить брату. Он пытался со мной связаться всю неделю.  
— Ох. Он беспокоился о тебе?  
Кёнсу нахмурился.  
— Нет. Не в этом дело. — Он вздохнул и зашел в гостиницу. Ботинки были чистыми, значит, он шел по дороге, а не по тропинке. Нос покраснел. Он двигался неуклюже — может быть, потому что замерз, но Бэкхён подозревал — скорее потому, что он был расстроен. Жаль, что он не знал Кёнсу достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать наверняка. — Нужно было позвонить, разобраться кое с чем по работе, прежде чем вернуться сюда.  
На конце предложения повисло неозвученное «но».  
Бэкхён хотел бы знать, что это за работа такая, с которой можно свалить на три месяца без предупреждения.  
— Бэкхённи пора бы уже решить проблемы со связью, — сказал Чанёль. — Тут работы-то на день.  
— Тогда придурки вроде тебя смогут до меня дозвониться. Нет, спасибо.  
— Тогда постояльцам вроде Кёнсу не нужно будет отправляться в поход, чтобы позвонить, — парировал Чанёль.  
— Тогда, — сказал Кёнсу, все так же поджимая губы, — у меня не было бы оправданий, чтобы не брать трубку.  
Его голос был странным, чуть сиплым, и Бэкхён рассмеялся погромче, чтобы это не привлекло внимания. Смех резанул ухо даже ему самому, а Кёнсу облизнул губы.  
— Видишь, Чанёль, я победил.  
— Еще бы ты не победил. — Чанёль сцепил пальцы за шеей и развел локти в стороны. — Твоя гостиница, можешь сделать ее настолько негостеприимной, насколько пожелаешь.  
Он расплылся в улыбке, показав пятьсот зубов, не меньше, и подмигнул Бэкхёну.  
— Ну да, ты постоянно околачиваешься тут, потому что у меня негостеприимно. — Он говорил быстро, и это вроде работало, потому что морщины на лбу у Кёнсу разгладились, и выражение лица вновь стало нечитаемым. Бэкхён постепенно приходил к мысли, что оно у него такое по умолчанию.  
— На что только не пойдешь ради дружбы, — сказал Чанёль, драматично поднося руку ко лбу. Его низкий голос разносился по всему дому, и от этого становилось теплее.  
Бэкхён снова воровато покосился на Кёнсу, пока тот, нагнувшись, методично расшнуровывал ботинки, ослабляя узлы одним только указательным пальцем, в той же манере, в которой чесал голову. Свой гигантский телефон он положил у ног, на нем мигал индикатор низкого заряда батареи.  
— Я бы хотел покатать Кёнсу верхом по конным тропам. Когда тебе удобно?  
— В расписании экскурсий на ближайшие дни у меня есть окна. Так что, если сегодня-завтра дождя не будет, давайте через день. Завтра земля будет еще слишком рыхлой, не получите удовольствия от прогулки в полной мере.  
— Завтра можем сходить в мандариновую рощу, — задумчиво сказал Бэкхён. — Маму Суджон в этом году просто завалило, ей столько не собрать.  
— Не думаю, что собирал хоть что-то в своей жизни. — Кёнсу выпрямился. Складки вокруг его губ смягчились, а глаза больше не напоминали вчерашние грозовые облака. Он расстегнул свою куртку — то есть, куртку Бэкхёна, — и под ней оказалась та самая уютная толстовка с надписью «SNU».  
Его ботинки рядом с бэкхёновыми смотрелись такими же маленькими, как и его руки. Как кто-то настолько маленький мог занимать так много места?  
— Это не так уж плохо. Первые пару раз даже весело. — Чанёль снова развернул кепку. — Потом начинают болеть пальцы, но мандарины вкуснее, когда собрал их сам.  
— Мама говорит так же. Она... — Кёнсу потянулся рукой к волосам и отвел их от лица. Адамово яблоко подпрыгнуло на его шее, когда он сглотнул. — Она очень любит мандарины.  
— Серьезно? — Бэкхён хмыкнул и почесал живот. — Именно наши, или мандарины вообще?  
Кёнсу пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. — Волосы снова занавешивали его глаза и лоб. Несколько прядей торчали на макушке как непутевые ветки на дереве. — Прошу меня простить.  
Он прошел по коридору мимо них и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, и Бэкхён кашлянул.  
— Еще договоримся про послезавтра.  
— Отлично. — Чанёль вытащил из кармана телефон и нажал среднюю кнопку, чтобы посмотреть время. — Почти полдень. В час приедет экскурсионная группа, и я обещал быть на месте, так что мне пора.  
— Давай. Думаешь, погода продержится? Я хотел постирать, но в дождь как-то не хочется.  
— На этой неделе дождя больше не обещают. По крайней мере, так считает мое погодное приложение.  
— Круто. — Бэкхён растер руками плечи, все тепло, что он выработал, пока мыл пол, успело рассеяться, пока они стояли. Одной футболки здесь, в неотапливаемой прихожей, было недостаточно, когда через щель под дверью просачивалась зима. — Тогда пойду займусь.  
— Не думаю, что он стеснительный. Я про Кёнсу.  
— Не думаешь? — Бэкхён поднял ведро и понес его на кухню. Чанёль пошел за ним. — Каково же тогда твое экспертное мнение?  
— Я думаю, что он грустный, — без обиняков сказал Чанёль. Он всегда рубил с плеча, даже в минуты самого пристойного поведения. — Хотя, забей, не мне судить.  
Мне давно не было весело.  
А то Бэкхён сам не догадался.  
— Наверное. — Он снова поднял ведро, поливая маленькие ростки витекса священного, за которыми он ухаживал. Скоро будет пора пересаживать их в землю во дворе, чтобы они могли спокойно там расти. Бэкхён просто помог им благополучно пережить зиму у себя на кухне. Оставшуюся воду он поделил между кактусами и крохотными полевыми цветами, которые он выращивал в точно таких же крохотных горшочках — в тех же, в каких их выращивала бабушка, просто потому, что они нравились его маме. — Разве ты не говорил, что тебе пора?  
— Ага, — ответил Чанёль. — Увидимся, когда выберешься в поле. Познакомишься с новыми лошадками.  
— Жду с нетерпением. — Бэкхён поставил ведро, а Чанёль проорал «пока-пока» от входной двери, надел на ноги здоровенные лодки, которые он почему-то называл своими ботинками, и направился к своему старому красному фургону. Мотор тарахтел, пока он угрохатывал все дальше, вниз по дороге к шоссе 1132.  
Бэкхен помыл руки в раковине, и когда он, вернувшись в свою комнату, начал собирать грязную одежду, мятный запах мыла все еще окутывал запястья и пальцы. Подумав, он стянул с себя джинсы, все в отпечатках ладоней, и быстро нацепил спортивный костюм пусанского универа. С руками, полными шмотья, он отправился на кухню и, присев на корточки, открыл стиралку. Вещи он кинул на свежепомытый пол и начал их сортировать, запихивая внутрь всё, что не белое, а белое оставляя лежать на полу перед стиральной машиной.  
Он встал, как только мышцы бедра начало сводить, и пошел из кухни налево по коридору, чтобы постучать в дверь комнаты Кёнсу.  
— Заходи, — сказал тот, и Бэкхён, толкнув дверь, заглянул внутрь. В комнате, как он и ожидал, царил абсолютный порядок, футболки и штаны сложены в открытый шкаф, застегнутый чемодан аккуратно пристроен в углу. Кёнсу сложил и всё постельное белье, равными квадратами, по убыванию толщины. Сперва розовое, потом зеленое, потом белое. — Да?  
Вокруг Кёнсу было раскидано что-то вроде чертежей, детальные рисунки, в которых Бэкхен ни черта не понимал.  
— Тебе не нужно постирать что-нибудь? Я сперва закину цветное, потом белое.  
Кёнсу моргнул, а затем встал, осторожно перешагнул огромные развернутые листы бумаги и прошел мимо Бэкхёна. Комната была маленькая, но за дверью была целая часть, которую Бэкхён не мог увидеть — очевидно, там Кёнсу и хранил грязную одежду. Бэкхён протянул руки и взял ее.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Кёнсу.  
— Я думал, у тебя только рюкзак, — удивился Бэкхён, и Кёнсу посмотрел на него испепеляюще.  
— Я приехал сюда, Бэкхён. На машине. В рюкзаке у меня одна сменка одежды. Я всегда делаю так, когда путешествую — на случай, если багаж нужно будет сдавать на проверку, и он потеряется.  
— А, понял. То есть, всё это лежало в багажнике?  
— На заднем сиденье. Я планировал отвезти их в офис.  
— А. А… что это?  
— Я работаю в архитектурной фирме. Мы проектируем, а затем строим функциональные семейные многоквартирные дома в пригородах Сеула.  
— О. — Бэкхён попытался совместить новую информацию со всей остальной, которая у него уже была, и паззл сложился. — Так ты начальник?  
— Типа того. — Кёнсу коротко улыбнулся. — Я начальник. Возглавляю проект, на котором работаю. — Он отошел от Бэкхена и снова встал посреди разложенных чертежей, которые, вдруг дошло до Бэкхена, были разложены как фигурки в тетрисе. — Это текущий проект нашей команды. Мы получили контракт на новое элитное здание в Кёнги. — Он нахмурился. — Впрочем, это старые чертежи. Не новые.  
Бэкхён посмотрел вниз на пугающие чертежи, потом на аккуратно сложенную одежду в своих руках.  
— Любишь тетрис? — спросил он, и Кёнсу странно на него посмотрел.  
— Что?  
— Ничего-ничего, — сказал Бэкхён, пятясь назад из комнаты. — Мне закрыть дверь?  
Кёнсу снова устроился на полу, подобрав ноги, в одной руке у него появился карандаш — механический и с виду дорогой, а в другой клейкие стикеры. Он поднял взгляд на Бэкхёна и облизнул губы, прихватив потом нижнюю ровными белыми зубами.  
— Нет, — ответил он Бэкхёну, который мялся на месте в ожидании ответа. — Не обязательно.  
— Окей, — сказал Бэкхён и, уходя, оставил дверь приоткрытой.  
Он положил грязные джинсы Кёнсу и ворох носков в стиральную машину. Все пары были чёрными, как и все нижнее белье. Бэкхён посмеялся. Его это совершенно не удивило.  
Врубив машинку, Бэкхён оставил ворох белой одежды на полу и отправился искать свою корзину для белья. Когда он нашел её, то обнаружил на дне аккуратно свернутые бельевые веревки и тканый мешочек в цветочек с желтыми и розовыми прищепками. Бэкхён был не при чем: наверняка одним прекрасным днем это сделал Чанёль, пока Бэкхен искал какую-нибудь зарядку для PSP. К чему только Чанёль не приложил свою руку. Да и мастерил он с удовольствием, старик Чон вот учил его строгать.  
Машинка шумела громко, но, как надеялся Бэкхён, недостаточно громко для того, чтобы мешать Кёнсу, который впервые открыл дверь в свою пещеру во время работы.  
Бэкхён поставил корзину у машинки, рядом с ворохом светлой одежды, и вытащил веревку, пока не трогая прищепки. Надев у задней двери сандалии, Бэкхён вышел во двор.  
День становился все теплей и солнечней, и это было хорошо. Когда днем температура опускалась ниже десяти градусов, а небо укутывалось тучами — как вчера и позавчера — было слишком холодно для того, чтобы сушить вещи снаружи. Приходилось развешивать их по всей гостиной на девять-десять часов. Этим и так придется заниматься весь январь, и это уже далеко не так весело как в детстве, когда он мог притвориться, что веревки — это лазеры, и между полупослушным подвешиванием носков, прищепкой за пятку, ему нужно от них уворачиваться.  
Но в хороший теплый день, как сегодня, белье высохнет часа за три. Особенно если холодный ветер будет вести себя смирно.  
Бэкхён натянул шнур между столбов, на которых всегда крепили бельевую веревку. Снимать ее не было необходимости, но бабушка переживала из-за ветра. Бэкхён не переживал, но и крепить веревку каждый раз заново ему было не сложно. Сегодня он не забыл сделать два ряда, поскольку одежды было в два раза больше. Он давно так не делал. Даже когда он стирал для постояльцев, это была пара шмоток, не больше: походники останавливались переночевать и хотели освежить запасную рубашку, что-нибудь в этом роде.  
Он потянул за середину шнура, проверяя натяжение, и удовлетворенно отметил, что тот едва поддается. Солнце полностью взошло, было около часа дня. Вообще-то, поздновато для стирки, но Бэкхён надеялся, что будет достаточно светло и тепло, чтобы белье высохло до заката.  
Когда стиральная машина запищала, Бэкхён вынул влажную одежду и кое-как сгрузил ее в корзину, положив сверху тканевый мешочек с прищепками, а потом запихал в машину белое.  
Он отнес корзину наружу и начал вешать белье, как его научили в детстве. Он начал с маек, переворачивая каждую вверх тормашками и закрепляя двумя прищепками по краям. По ходу дела он напевал попсовую песенку, которая нравилась ему в старшей школе, что-то про хреновое расставание, кажется. Он насвистывал там, где забывал слова — то есть, довольно часто, — а припев, в котором был более уверен, пел громче.  
Он приступил к третьей рубашке, когда краем глаза уловил какое-то движение. Это был Кёнсу, с кроссовками в одной руке. Он поставил их на последнюю ступеньку заднего крыльца и бережно надел, завязав аккуратные бантики. Бэкхён наблюдал.  
— Решил прогуляться?  
— Нет, — ответил Кёнсу. — Вышел посмотреть, могу ли я чем-то помочь.  
— Ты когда-нибудь развешивал белье?  
— У меня есть сушилка.  
— Это вообще не то, — поддел Бэкхён. — Небо и земля.  
— Чеджу и Сеул, — поправил Кёнсу, и Бэкхён засмеялся. Кёнсу закатал рукава. — Думаю, я разберусь.  
— Прищепки в мешке, — сказал Бэкхён, вытаскивая очередную рубашку. Развешивая ее, он краем глаза следил, как Кёнсу достает сырые джинсы и проходит под первой бельевой веревкой ко второй. В просвет между своей футболкой «After School» и абсолютно черной майкой, которая несомненно принадлежала Кёнсу, он смотрел, как Кёнсу поднимается на носочки и пытается повесить бэкхёновы джинсы.  
Поскорее закончив с рубашкой, Бэкхён нырнул под развешенную одежду, чтобы подобраться к Кёнсу.  
— Давай покажу. — Он забрал джинсы у Кёнсу из рук. — Нужно вешать за заднюю часть пояса двумя прищепками. — Кёнсу своей маленькой рукой вынул прищепки, и Бэкхён взял одну. — Если прицепишь два слоя сразу, получится слишком толсто, и внутри джинсы будут сохнуть дольше. — Он прикрепил левую часть. — Сделаешь с другой стороны?  
Кёнсу шагнул ближе, его левая рука тесно прижалась к бэкхёновой правой, когда он снова поднялся на носочки, цепляя правую часть джинсов. Он покачнулся, и правая рука Бэкхёна скользнула вниз, обвивая Кёнсу за талию, чтобы тот не упал. Кёнсу легко подался навстречу, и на мгновение, пока волосы Кёнсу щекотали подбородок, в голове у Бэкхёна стало очень пусто. Толстовка Кёнсу задралась от того, как он вытянулся, и влажные пальцы Бэкхёна касались голой кожи, заставляя Кёнсу покрыться мурашками.  
— У тебя руки холодные. — Кёнсу опустился с носков обратно на пятки, и Бэкхён быстро убрал руку, сглотнул с трудом, отодвигаясь от Кёнсу достаточно далеко для того, чтобы больше не чувствовать запах его мыла.  
— Мокрое белье зимой. Сорри.  
— Лучше холодные руки, чем навернуться, да? — Кёнсу смотрел на джинсы. — Думаю, я разобрался. С джинсами, по крайней мере.  
— Тогда оставляю их на тебя.  
Бэкхён вернулся к своей части веревки. Сердце почему-то колотилось, а в горле стоял комок, пока он двигал корзину, чтобы она оказалась между их рядами. Глядя на ноги Кёнсу, он продвинулся дальше, но даже когда он стал вешать другую рубашку, посложнее, с длинным рукавом, вместо мокрого хлопка он чувствовал гладкую кожу Кёнсу.  
Бэкхён облизнул губы и снова стал напевать.  
— Мне нравилась эта песня в старшей школе, — сказал Кёнсу, когда Бэкхён поднял пустую корзину и пошел за белым бельем. Места на веревке было еще полно, высохнуть должно было быстро. — Она была у меня в mp3-плеере. — Он улыбнулся, и успокоившийся было пульс Бэкхёна снова подскочил. — В твоем исполнении звучало слабовато.  
Эти слова сбросили странное наваждение, и Бэкхён легонько шлепнул Кёнсу по руке.  
— Да будет тебе известно, что в старшей школе я дважды побеждал в конкурсах талантов.  
— Всего лишь дважды? — Кёнсу приподнял брови. — В твоей деревне живет двести человек, Бэкхён. Ты мог бы постараться и получше.  
— Нужно было дать шанс и остальным, — ответил Бэкхён, стаскивая сандалии и заходя в дом. — Не снимай обувь, сейчас белое принесу.  
Кёнсу опять улыбнулся, пошире, и кивнул, и Бэкхёну так нравились очертания его рта, изгиб верхней губы, когда он улыбался.  
Позже, когда Кёнсу с обветренными руками и жалобами на шум вернулся к своим планам, Бэкхён мыл в раковине рис на обед.  
«Я думаю, что он грустный», сказал Чанёль, и Бэкхён, может быть, тоже это видел — что знакомая печаль таилась в глубине глаз Кёнсу каждый раз, когда он оставался наедине со своими мыслями. Но сегодня днем, подумал Бэкхён, когда они развешивали белье на заднем дворе, послеполуденное солнце ненадолго разогнало эти тени.  
Из риса потекла чистая вода, и Бэкхён положил его в рисоварку и запустил таймер.

***

Утром Кёнсу готовил завтрак.  
Когда Бэкхён вошел, Кёнсу стоял у плиты в профиль к нему, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись носом в задранную футболку. Виднелась бледная полоска его живота, еле заметная дорожка волос вела от пупка и исчезала под резинкой его спортивных штанов. Бэкхён резко вспомнил, какой гладкой эта кожа была под его пальцами, после чего встряхнул голову, чтобы прогнать эти мысли вместе с утренним туманом, и снова посмотрел на Кёнсу — тот все еще утыкался лицом в хлопковую ткань. Его ресницы были такими темными. На плите что-то тушилось на слабом огне.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал Бэкхён, и Кёнсу отпустил футболку.  
— Моя одежда пахнет океаном.  
— Так откуда, ты думал, берется ветер.  
— Я думал, он берется от Ёндон.  
Кёнсу взял со столешницы ложку, чтобы попробовать бульон.  
— Которая приходит на остров, следуя течениям. Не отставай.  
— Ты столько всего говоришь. — Кёнсу упер руку в бедро и вгляделся в кастрюлю. — Не так-то просто понять, что из этого важно.  
— Всё важно! Ты должен внимательно меня слушать.  
— Хм-м-м-м, — протянул Кёнсу, и Бэкхён был достаточно сонный для того, чтобы поддаться искушению и растрепать ему волосы, пропустив мягкие пряди между пальцами. Кёнсу легонько шлепнул его по руке и посмотрел с опаской.  
— Не хочешь сегодня отправиться в мандариновую рощу? Мы можем поехать на скутере, если ты не в настроении прогуляться.  
Кёнсу опустил ложку в бульон, достал и поднес ко рту Бэкхёна. Тот послушно открыл рот, чтобы оценить вкус.  
— Давай.  
Проглотив мясной бульон, Бэкхён прикрыл глаза. Странно, подумал он. Он так привык жить один. Привык к тому, что его постояльцы здоровались с ним вечером и прощались следующим утром, и когда кто-то вставал раньше него, бродил по дому, вдыхая в него жизнь до того, как Бэкхен вообще открыл глаза, это было как… Как теплое одеяло, наброшенное на колени прохладным вечером. Бэкхён открыл глаза.  
— Cоли маловато.  
Кёнсу издал неодобрительный звук.  
— Это потому что вся ваша еда на Чеджу пересоленная. Мне кажется, у тебя уже отмерли вкусовые рецепторы.  
— Нам нравится, что наша еда на вкус как море, — рассмеялся Бэкхён. Он потер глаза. Когда он опустил руку, Кёнсу смотрел на него странным взглядом. — Что такое?  
Кёнсу покраснел кончиками ушей и отвел взгляд.  
— И что ваша одежда пахнет морем. И ветром.  
— Всё так. Ты теперь во владениях короля Дракона. — Бэкхён ухмыльнулся, и Кёнсу завернул газ. Румянец спал с его ушей, а Бэкхён все еще чувствовал вкус бульона на своем языке. — Вкусно получилось, — сказал он. — Ну, жаркое.  
— Рис в рисоварке, — ответил Кёнсу.  
Во время завтрака Кёнсу молчал, и Бэкхён заполнял тишину, выуживая улыбки из своего сотрапезника, под столом легко касаясь своими лодыжками его.  
— Ты такой вертлявый, — сказал Кёнсу, пока Бэкхён закруглялся со своей историей о том, как они с Чондэ следили за Суджон на ее первом свидании. Они пытались провернуть это втихаря, но в результате все равно столкнулись с ней лицом к лицу. И в приступе ярости она звезданула их лбами друг о друга.  
— Ага, и это настоящая причина того, почему меня выгоняли из класса, что бы Суджон ни говорила по этому поводу. Учительница очень отвлекалась.  
— Я тоже отвлекаюсь. Не могу не смотреть на тебя.  
— Это-то мне и нравится. Мне стоило бы играть в дорамах.  
— Скорее уж в бродячем цирке, — сказал Кёнсу, проглотив рис.  
— Брось, тебе нравится, — пробубнил Бэкхён с набитым кимчи ртом, нарочно задевая лодыжку Кёнсу своей.  
Кёнсу закатил глаза, а потом снова сосредоточился на еде.  
— Хватит говорить с набитым ртом, — сказал он, но не убрал ногу, оставив ее касаться ноги Бэкхёна под столом.

***

— Мальчики, огромное спасибо за помощь, — приговаривала мама Суджон, вручая каждому их них по холщовой сумке. — Не набивайте их до конца, а то перегрузите себе плечи. — У нее была улыбка и глаза Суджон. — Бэкхённи, покажи своему гостю, как срезать мандарины с ветки, чтобы себя не поранить.  
— Да-да, конечно, — ответил Бэкхён. Он взял свою сумку и надавил на дно, чтобы его выровнять. Кёнсу повторил за ним, и мама Суджон рассмеялась и протянула им по паре перчаток.  
— Это просто. Нужно всего лишь быть осторожнее с ножом. Могу дать ножницы, если хочешь.  
— Неплохая идея, — сказал Бэкхён.  
— Спасибо, нож меня устроит. — Кёнсу достал потертый карманный нож из кармана куртки, куда он положил его несколькими минутами раньше - после того, как мама Суджон достала его из садовой тачки.  
Нож был с фиолетовым пластиковым предохранителем, и если Бэкхён правильно помнил, то раньше, когда они были младше, он принадлежал Соён. Она была той, кто научил Бэкхёна срезать гамгюль, пока семилетняя Суджон хвостиком ходила за ними. Ее волосы тогда были подстрижены коротко, а она сама злилась из-за того, что была слишком мелкой, чтобы им помогать. «Ты быстро набьешь руку, — говорила Соён. — Мама говорит, ты уже отлично потрошишь рыбу, а этот запах куда как приятнее».  
Когда Бэкхён и Кёнсу остались сами по себе, Бэкхён повел его в заднюю часть рощи, где низкие деревья кренились к земле под тяжестью несобранных фруктов.  
— Выглядит так, как будто здесь месяц никто не бывал, — сказал он.  
— Вряд ли это хорошо отражается на прибыли, — отозвался Кёнсу.  
— Обе дочки Чонов уехали. Соён и Суджон обе пошли в колледж. Суджон скоро уедет за границу, она хочет учить биологию морской среды в Калифорнии. Вроде бы. Я без понятия. — Бэкхён пожал плечами и поставил сумку на землю, между ног. — Так что тут остались только мама и папа Суджон. Они платят местным детишкам, чтобы те им помогали.  
— Еще тебе и Чондэ.  
Бэкхён фыркнул.  
— Думаешь, что мы уже не дети? Нас будут считать детьми до тех пор, пока мы не заведем своих.  
— Меня считали взрослым с тех пор, как я пошел в колледж. Вряд ли бы я доброжелательно принял другое отношение.  
— Брось, это не так плохо. Детям сходит с рук многое, что не сошло бы взрослым — просто потому, что мы еще маленькие. — Он достал нож. — По идее, я должен сказать тебе, что надо резать не на себя, а от, когда срезаешь фрукт, но это было бы лицемерно. — Он схватил ветку, которая росла на уровне груди, и одним быстрым движением срезал три мандарина — пальцам едва хватило длины, чтобы их удержать. — Нижний слой нужно положить аккуратно, чтобы мандарины не помялись от удара об землю, но потом, как соберешь достаточно, уже можешь просто кидать их в сумку друг на друга.  
Кёнсу кивнул и поставил сумку на землю. Он почесал голову указательным пальцем, и Бэкхён пару секунд просто изучал его — джинсы, черная куртка, черные кроссовки, темные волосы на бледной коже. Он смотрелся чуждо здесь, посреди гамгюлевых деревьев, со своей изящной манерой держать нож и квадратными руками, слишком маленькими для садовых перчаток.  
— Этот сорт фруктов идеален для того, чтобы ты их собирал, — продолжил Бэкхён, схватив другую ветку и аккуратно подвинув ее к нему. Зеленый лист пощекотал ему нос, и он чихнул. — Все деревья низкие, как и ты. Как раз нужной высоты. — Он задиристо улыбнулся Кёнсу — понимая, что тот, хоть и не смотрит на него, все равно расслышит улыбку в его голосе.  
— Ты как раз нужного роста для того, чтобы я ударил тебя по почкам, — ответил Кёнсу, наклонив к нему лицо. Его губы дрогнули.  
— У тебя еще есть время вырасти, — сказал Бэкхён с деланным сочувствием, и Кёнсу вдруг шлепнул его по руке. — Ого, да ты прямо как оса. Такой маленький и такой опасный.  
— У меня нож, — недвусмысленно сказал Кёнсу, и Бэкхён засмеялся.  
— Ладно, ладно. У тебя отличный рост. Вообще, у нас в старшей школе парень, на которого западали все девчонки, был примерно твоего роста. — Все, все девчонки были немножко влюблены в Минсока. Суджон была невыносима, когда сохла по нему, хотя отчасти это можно было списать на то, что сам Бэкхён жаждал ее внимания. — Постарайся, кстати, срезать у самых плодов, чтобы не отрезать очень много от ветки.  
— Окей, — сказал Кёнсу.  
Пока они работали, Бэкхён рассказывал, как в средней школе они с Чондэ проводили тут большую часть выходных, зарабатывая на игры для Геймбой Колорс, когда маме Чондэ надоедало, что они путаются под ногами.  
— Чондок, брат Чондэ, тогда встречался с подружкой Суджон и тоже тут ошивался. — Бэкхён рассмеялся. — Здесь толпы детей зарабатывали себе карманные деньги за то, что освобождали рощу от спелых мандаринов. Прикол в том, что мандарины зреют почти до самого конца декабря, только три месяца в году для них слишком холодно. Так что даже Чондок иногда набирал мешок-другой, подзаработать деньжат и сводить девушку на свидание.  
— А твой брат? — Кёнсу работал в два раза медленнее Бэкхёна и резал от себя, как и следовало.  
— Бэкбом... — Бэкхён приостановился, сложил нож и сунул его в карман джинсов. Затем уперся руками в спину и наклонился назад, потягиваясь. — Обычно он был слишком занят учебой. Он ушел в нее с головой, когда... — Бэкхён прошелся языком по зубам. — Ну, когда он переехал к бабушке. — Он опустил руки и посмотрел на сумки. Его была почти наполовину полной, Кёнсу потихоньку догонял. — Короче, у него вечно не было времени выйти и поиграть с нами.  
Бэкбом всегда так отличался от Бэкхёна. Он никогда…  
— Я тоже много учился, — сказал Кёнсу. — Друзей у меня немного, так что…  
— Твои родители настаивали на хорошей успеваемости, или? — Бэкхён присел и стал ворошить мандарины в сумке Кёнсу. Может, если он не будет смотреть на него, Кёнсу не свернется ежом.  
— Нет. Мой отец реставрирует картины, мама учитель танцев. — Он уронил еще два мандарина в сумку. — Им в целом пофиг, чем я занимаюсь, если я по-настоящему увлечен.  
Бэкхён снял перчатки, взял мандарин поменьше и встал.  
— То есть, ты по-настоящему увлечен этим твоим строительством?  
Кёнсу нахмурился и округлил глаза.  
— Бэкхён, что ты делаешь?  
— Взял твой мандарин, — ответил Бэкхён, ковырнул ногтем пупышку и быстро снял кожуру. — Проверка вкуса — обязательная часть собирания гамгюля.  
— Еще одно правило Бэкхёна?  
Бэкхён позволил кожуре упасть на землю и разделил мандарин пополам. Мандарин был хороший, между дольками осталось не слишком много белых волокон, пережитков роста, и семечки виднелись не в каждой из них.  
— Попробуй, — сказал Бэкхён, поднеся кусочек к губам Кёнсу. Кёнсу взял его, глядя Бэкхёну в глаза, его губы задели пальцы, когда он прихватил дольку зубами. Он прожевал ее, не разрывая зрительный контакт, и Бэкхён запоздало понял, что может убрать руку. — Вкуснее же, когда сам собрал?  
Кёнсу высунул язык, чтобы облизнуть губы, и у Бэкхёна екнуло в животе. Пальцам было тепло, хотя губы Кёнсу коснулись их совсем ненадолго, и Бэкхён сжал руку в кулак, держа в другой остатки мандарина.  
— Да, — очень мягко сказал Кёнсу. — Гораздо вкуснее.  
Бэкхён почувствовал, что шея начинает гореть, и резко отвел глаза, возвращаясь взглядом к мандарину. Он съел дольку и сам, прожевав ее в один укус. Слаще, чем обычно, подумал он. Гораздо слаще.  
Бэкхён глубоко вздохнул и предложил Кёнсу вторую половину мандарина.  
— Пополам?  
— Давай. — Кёнсу стянул перчатки и осторожно взял ее. Он отрывал по дольке и складывал их в рот, одну за другой, надувая щеки. Бэкхён не понимал, почему не может на него не смотреть.  
— Эти мне и правда нравятся больше, чем те, что я брал в Сеуле. — Кёнсу съел последний кусочек и снова облизнул губы. — Вкус другой.  
— Ага, — сказал Бэкхён. Порыв ветра бросил волосы в глаза, и он попытался сдуть их с лица, но не особо преуспел. Кёнсу засмеялся в голос, низко и глубоко, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Бэкхён, пораженный, беспомощно уставился на него.  
Кёнсу ухмыльнулся.  
— Так у тебя не выйдет. — Он протянул руку, которую не так сильно заляпал мандариновым соком, и убрал волосы с бэкхёнова лица. Он пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы, и у Бэкхёна сбилось дыхание от того, как близко они стоят, соприкасаясь носками ботинок, пока Кёнсу расчесывал ему волосы, разделяя пальцами так, чтобы они легли по обе стороны лица и не закрывали обзор. — Вот так-то лучше.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Бэкхён.  
Кёнсу шагнул назад и снова надел перчатки. Потом поднял свою сумку.  
— Здесь достаточно?  
Бэкхён помотал головой.  
— Пока нет. — Вместо голоса послышался скрип, и он попробовал еще раз: — Пока нет. Надо набрать столько, чтобы маме Суджон не пришлось потом добирать самой. Я подскажу тебе, когда хватит.  
— Хорошо. Тогда, наверное, нам нужно продолжить?  
— Ага. — У Бэкхёна в руке всё еще была почти половина мандарина, и он торопливо зажевал ее целиком. Сок потек по лицу, и Бэкхён вытер подбородок тыльной стороной ладони. Затем поднял свою сумку. — За дело.  
— Собирать мандарины мне тоже нравится, — сказал Кёнсу после того, как они какое-то время простояли бок о бок, срезая с нижних веток разом по два-три мандарина из тех, что целиком налились оранжевым. — Я могу одновременно заниматься этим и думать.  
— В начале зимы я обычно много времени за этим провожу, — сказал Бэкхён. — Отличный способ занять руки, пока в голове крутятся всякие мысли.  
Кёнсу посмотрел на него.  
— Забавно. Обычно я стараюсь занять себя так, чтобы не было времени думать, но здесь я только этим и занимаюсь.  
— Это плохо? — Бэкхёну от этого бывало плохо. Бывало, что за мытьем полов, развешиванием белья или поливкой цветов он начинал думать обо всех тех вещах, о которых предпочел бы не думать. Бывало, сидя в гостинице в полном одиночестве, Бэкхён чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, а призраки бабушки, Исина и Бэкбома таились по разным комнатам, чтобы при случае напомнить, что теперь он живет здесь совсем один. — А то я всегда могу отвлечь тебя, если ты попросишь как следует.  
— Мне даже просить не нужно. Ты и так это делаешь. — Бэкхён изобразил знак «виктори». Кёнсу срезал с ветки еще один мандарин и, вместо того, чтобы уронить его в сумку, он несильно кинул его Бэкхёну в грудь. Мандарин отскочил, не причинив вреда, и упал на землю. — Бесишь.  
— Ты очень милый, когда улыбаешься. Стоит делать это почаще.  
— Я не улыбаюсь без причины, — ответил Кёнсу. Он опять поднял сумку, сравнивая ее с бэкхёновой.  
Бэкхён сунул руки обратно в перчатки. С внутренней стороны большого пальца на красной резине была дырочка. Стоило быть поосторожнее с ножом.  
— Выходит, я был создан для этой работы.  
Руки Кёнсу двигались увереннее. Он срезал гамгюль быстрее и ронял в сумку, не глядя. Уже и не скажешь, что новичок.  
— Выходит, что так, — сказал Кёнсу и уронил в сумку еще три мандарина.

***

Бэкхён поставил нетбук на стол, воткнув штепсель в розетку перед тем, как его включить. Батарея держала зарядку совсем плохо — пауэр-бар окрашивался красным уже через несколько минут. После этого Бэкхён включил роутер и воткнул кабель в гнездо.  
Он использовал нетбук не особо часто. На нем он вел гостиничные записи, плюс каждый месяц подрубал к нему свой плеер, чтобы залить новой музыки. Еще он проверял с него почту.  
Уже три месяца как он задолжал Исину письмо. Сейчас, когда Кёнсу забаррикадировался в своей комнате с миской мандаринов, чашкой кофе и чертежами, оправдания у Бэкхёна закончились.  
Не то чтобы ему так не нравилось писать Исину. Правда была в том, что Бэкхёну вообще не нравилось писать. Он хотел бы созваниваться с ним — и иногда они так и делали, если удавалось назначить дату за две недели. Исин теперь все время был занят. Он играл в группе с друзьями из колледжа и проводил все свои вечера за сочинительством музыки, шатаясь по разным квартирам Пекина в компании своего соседа Лу Ханя, который, кажется, сдувал с него пылинки — точно так же, как делал каждый, кто был с Исином знаком. Исин выглядел счастливым, со всеми этими своими делами, так что Бэкхён на простом корейском писал ему письма о своих делах земных и ждал исиновских ответов — куда более увлекательных.  
Хотя, может, ему действительно не нравилось писать Исину, потому что это всегда заставляло Бэкхёна вспомнить времена, когда тот все еще жил здесь, и они засиживались до глубокой ночи; Исин играл меланхоличные песни на гитаре и пел китайские песни, переводя их на корейский, чрезмерно округляя гласные и путаясь в спряжениях.  
Больше всего он скучал по Исину именно тогда, когда писал ему.  
Но все-таки три недели — срок слишком длинный, обычно Бэкхён отвечал быстрее, даже если возился с постояльцем.  
Браузер загружался вечность. Интернет тут был почти такой же плохой, как телефонная связь, но все-таки ловил. Просто работал очень медленно. Бэкхён в нетерпении постучал ногтями по краю стола. Когда браузер наконец открылся, он залогинился в свою почту. Три письма со спамом, четвертое — от Исина.  
Он кликнул на него. Текст гласил: «хэй хэй донсэн ты живой», и Бэкхён рассмеялся.  
Письмо, которое он сел писать Исину, выходило длиннее и куда более рассеянное, чем обычно. «У меня постоялец, — писал он.— Зимой. Необычно, правда?». Он описал Кёнсу: то, как он выглядел, когда показался на пороге, весь приглаженный в этом своем костюме и зализанными назад волосами. «Прямо как чеболь из дорам, которые мы смотрели, хён. Чудеса да и только».  
Он рассказал Исину о сегодняшнем дне, о том, как они собирали гамгюль в роще семьи Суджон, о том, как он учил Кёнсу развешивать белье на веревке после стирки. Посмеявшись, он упомянул и о том, как Кёнсу научил его не пережаривать яичницу по краям. Наконец, он написал и о том, как отправился с Кёнсу наверх, к хальман-дан.  
«Это было странно, — написал Бэкхён, пальцы замерли на клавишах. — Даже несмотря на то, что я не поднимался туда… — он посмотрел на экран, — уже давно, я подумал, что стоит его туда отвести. Потому что он напомнил мне тебя». В те первые несколько недель, когда Исин улыбался, благодарил и пел, поливая цветы, растущие перед гостиницей, но каким-то образом все равно выглядел нездешним. «Как-то так. В любом случае, эта зима куда интереснее предыдущей. И стопудово лучше, чем несколько месяцев назад, когда тот странный пешеходник притащил сюда оленя на поводке».  
Он отправил письмо и потянулся. Хотелось пить, так что он отправился на кухню за водой. Кончилось тем, что вместо этого он воду разогрел и высыпал туда какао-порошок. Немного подумав, он достал вторую чашку и приготовил горячего шоколада и для Кёнсу, потратив лишнее время на то, чтобы размешать ложкой комочки. Кёнсу наверняка выйдет из себя, если консистенция будет неоднородной.  
С кружками в руках он, стараясь передвигаться осторожно, вышел обратно в коридор и побрел к комнате Кёнсу. Обе руки были заняты, так что постучать он не мог. Он собрался позвать Кёнсу по имени, но замер, когда из-за двери до него донеслась приятная мелодия. Сперва он подумал, что это радио, но музыки не было слышно. Это Кёнсу, догадался он, пел ту самую песню, которую пел Бэкхён, когда они развешивали белье.  
Бэкхён с минуту просто стоял и слушал. Все, что так нравилось ему в голосе Кёнсу, когда тот говорил, в пении проявлялось еще ярче. Кружки с горячим шоколадом грели ладони.  
Когда Кёнсу затих, Бэкхён прочистил горло.  
— Кёнсу? Я сделал горячий шоколад!  
Дверь открылась, и Кёнсу изумленно уставился на него. На нем была только толстовка и нижнее белье, черное, в облипку, которое заканчивалось чуть выше середины бедра. Ноги были более смуглыми, чем Бэкхён ожидал, и он быстро перевел взгляд выше, на лицо Кёнсу, приказав себе смотреть только туда. Он протянул ему кружку, содержимое которой размешал получше.  
— Я знал, что ты не спишь, раз у тебя горит свет.  
Кёнсу взял кружку.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он и отхлебнул из нее. Бэкхён посмотрел ему за спину, и на полу уже ничего не было. Он посмотрел на стол — всю его поверхность покрывали чертежи. — Это все?  
— Хочешь еще один стол? — Бэкхён наморщил нос, сжимая кружку обеими руками. — Я мог бы принести еще один из комнаты моего брата. — Он рассмеялся. — Он-то его не использует. Ты можешь их сдвинуть, и рабочая поверхность станет больше.  
Кёнсу сделал еще один долгий глоток, глядя на Бэкхёна поверх бортика кружки. Бэкхёну странным образом стало жарко от этого взгляда, жар медленно карабкался из самого нутра к груди, как лоза малочжумдэ, оплетая ребра.  
— У тебя красивый голос, — выпалил Бэкхён. — Когда поешь. В смысле, когда говоришь, тоже, но когда поешь... — Он засмеялся, чувствуя себя глупо. — Извини. Наверное.  
— Я не против второго стола. Если тебя это не сильно затруднит. — Кёнсу опустил кружку и довольно улыбнулся.  
— Можем сделать это завтра, если хочешь. Это не запарно. — Бэкхён почесал живот и покрепче ухватился за кружку. — Ну, может, чутка запарно. Эти старые столы довольно тяжелые. Думаю, их делал мой дед. Если не он, то его отец. Они очень крепкие.  
— Гостиница насквозь пропитана историей твоей семьи. Это, пожалуй, здорово.  
— Это здорово, — согласился Бэкхён. Кёнсу подпирал собой дверной косяк. Его икры были округлыми и безволосыми. Бэкхён подумал, что, должно быть, обжег нёбо, потому что пил шоколад слишком быстро. — Да, роутер включен, если ты хотел отправить емэйл или что-то еще. Беспроводное соединение должно работать, но, знаешь, тут мертвая зона, хоть мы когда-то все и станем частью единой умной сети, но пока мы ей не стали... в общем, если вай-фай не будет работать, просто заходи в мою комнату и подключайся по локалке.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кёнсу. Бэкхён сунул руку в карман и прикусил губу, когда Кёнсу сделал очередной глоток. — Спасибо за шоколад.  
— Не вопрос. Серьезно.  
Кёнсу начал закрывать дверь, но остановился.  
— Бэкхён, мне...  
— Да?  
— Мне правда здесь нравится. Нравится твоя гостиница. — Невысказанное «ты» подразумевалось настолько явно, что Бэкхён не сдержал улыбки. Кёнсу, похоже, смутился, но искренне улыбнулся в ответ.  
— А ей нравишься ты. Особенно плите. Плита у нас с характером.  
Он снова рассмеялся, слишком громко для позднего вечера, но на этот раз смех не резал слух. Кёнсу будто впитал его, спрятав на ночь все свои иголки.  
Вернувшись к себе в комнату и улегшись в постель, Бэкхён поставил на стол почти пустую кружку, взял со стола свой самоучитель китайского и устроился на животе, чтобы приступить к третьему уроку. Он заснул на первой же странице. Проснулся он под одеялом, закрытая книга аккуратно лежала рядом. Когда он посмотрел наверх на стол, то увидел, что кружки нет.  
Он решил, что Кёнсу в итоге пришлось подключиться по локалке. Впрочем, накрывать Бэкхёна одеялом он был вовсе не обязан. Спросонья Бэкхён не особо задумался, отчего вдруг закружилась голова и сердце забилось быстрее, он просто позволил себе соскользнуть обратно в сон.


End file.
